Moving On
by Aliciooop
Summary: Set from when Alex wakes up, finding herself in hospital in 1982. Gene's run away, and the new DCi is getting very comfortable, only Alex can put things right- but will it get her back home to Molly?Spoiler for s2 finale, now complete, T for language!
1. Waking Up

"Bolly!"

_What the…_

"Bols!"

_No…_

"Bols."

_I sat up to take a closer look at the screen. I couldn't be here. Anywhere but here._

"Listen, I dunno if you can hear me, Bols. The nurses are gonna be back in a minute, I need you to wake up. If I gave you a slap, would that help?"

_But I've just seen Molly…that's not possible! I reached out to touch the screen. It blacked out for a moment, but then, sure enough, Gene's face, staring at me. The unconscious me. The 1982 me._

"They think that I shot you. I mean I _did_ shoot you, but they think that I _shot_ you…They're after me Bollykecks. Look, I am on the ruddy lam 'ere."

_Please no…_

"I need you to wake up, come on. Snap out of that coma…Bolly…"

_I'm in a coma in '82? No, no, no, no! I'm not._

"Bolly! Bolly! Bolly!!"

_I ripped the drip out of my arm. I couldn't be here. I had to leave. I had to be with Molly._

"Bols! Bolly!"

_Gene kept barking at me, in that low growl of his. But this wasn't possible. Please, it wasn't possible…_

"BOLLY!"

"_Help me!" I screamed, getting out of the bed and running. I didn't know where I was running but it had to be somewhere…somewhere away from '82. Maybe if I ran fast enough…I might just get home?_

"Bolly! Bolly!"

_I pushed my way through the double door, seeing two male nurses carrying machinery- but Gene's face was there too._

"Bols! Bolly! Bolly!"

***

I opened my eyes, cautiously. From the carpet-patterned curtains I could tell there was no hope. It was 1982. Maybe if I blinked hard enough, it wouldn't be? Blinking was no use; tears just seeped from my clamped shut eyelids.

"Ma'am?" A comforting, familiar voice came from my right. Shaz. Now I knew it was '82. There was no point in pretending any longer. The tears fell harder and I began to sob.

"Oh Ma'am. Are you in pain? Shall I call a doctor?" Shaz worriedly asked me. I couldn't respond, and soon enough, there were two doctors, poking and prodding me, taking blood and checking my heart rate.

When I finally managed to stop the tears, I took a proper look at Shaz. Her face was paler than normal; she looked tired, worried, and upset.

"Shaz…" I began. I wanted to know where Gene was. Had my coma vision been real?

"Shush, Ma'am…the doctors say you need to conserve your energy. It was quite a nasty wound."

"Shaz…"

"Ma'am-,"

"Shaz!" When Shaz was finally quiet, I asked her the questions spinning round in my head. I started with the easiest. "How long have I been…here?" I pointed at the bed, weakly. Shaz seemed to understand.

"About five days, Ma'am. The doctors said you were lucky to be alive, they weren't sure you'd wake up at all. The acting DCI gave me a few of days off to stay with you."

Only two words in her whole speech had registered with me.

"Acting DCI?" I asked, shocked to the core.

Shaz looked awkward.

"Shaz, whatever it is…where's Gene?"

"Ma'am…I don't know how much you remember…the Guv'…" She tailed off.

"Shaz- what happened?!" My voice rose, but I couldn't calm down. Why couldn't she give me a straight answer?

Shaz sighed. "'E shot you, Ma'am. Soon after he just ran. The police wanted to question 'im about it, what wiv 'im saying 'e would kill you if you got in the way an' all. Then when you turn up shot, and the Guv's holdin' the gun…he ran, Ma'am. So we've got us a new Guv'."

"But it wasn't his _fault_, Shaz!" I protested. Gene couldn't leave. My lifeline- he was my only chance of getting home. For some reason, he's important, the only constant- that's what Summers said wasn't it?

"Well, Ma'am, you'll 'ave to tell that to the DCI now, it's out of our 'ands. 'E did leave a note, though."

"A note, what note? To whom- can I see it?"

Shaz reached into her bag, and pulled out a slightly crumpled envelope.

"'E gave it to Ray, Ma'am, but I knew Ray would open it, so I took it. It's no one's business but yours and the Guv's. We've 'ad to hide it from the new DCI though- so you didn't get it from us, right?" Shaz smiled weakly. "I know he cares about you, Ma'am. I didn't think he'd do this on purpose. But it was just so…coincidental."

Shaz looked at me, my tired face, and my shaking hands.

"You need your rest, Ma'am. I'll be back to see you later. Ray and Chris want to come to, is that all right?"

I nodded, my hands trembling as I felt the seal on the envelope Shaz had just passed me.

"Bye, Ma'am." Shaz whispered as she walked out of the room. I'd have responded but I wanted to read Gene's note. I needed him here, and the note was the only bit of him I had.

"Alex,

Are you stupid?! I told you to keep away from Operation Rose! Chris even told me he warned you off! Now thanks to you everyone thinks I did it on purpose-,"

_Charmer as always,_ I thought, rolling my eyes at how easily Gene could pass on the blame.

"- but I need you to know, I _didn't_ do it on purpose. I could never do that to you, Bols. You need to wake up, and let me apologise. Oh, hang on, if you're reading this you have woken up…"

I snorted, and used a particular favourite of Ray's vocabulary- _twonk._

"But Bolly, don't give up on me. I know I've gone, and when I get back things won't ever be the same, but don't forget me. The Gene Genie can solve any problem of his own, but not when it involves other people.

I'm at the one place they'd never think of looking for a guilty man – the victim's flat. See, I'm getting good at your psychiatry-,"

_How many times, it's bloody psychology!_

"…yes, Drake, I know it's psychology, I just thought you could use the smile. When you're awake, tell Shaz, Ray and Chris where I am. If you want to see me that is.

I'll be back.

Gene."

Holding his letter to my chest, I cried. Although I hated him for the bullet that had taunted me and brought me so close to my little girl- I needed him here. The person I felt safe with. But I'd have to wait for hours until the others got here. But I could wait hours. I'd learnt to deal with waiting. But all I could do now was hope Gene would keep his word.

A/N Thanks for reading please subscribe and review! I really hope I'm managing to keep characters in character, but please let me know if you think I'm not!


	2. Reacquainting

"Guv? Guv?" Ray and Chris were waiting outside the flat above Luigi's, waiting for their "Governor" to open the door. After they'd seen Alex an hour earlier, they knew exactly where he was, and were kicking themselves for not thinking of it earlier. Maybe that psychology stuff really did work…

"Guv, we know you're in there!" Ray hissed.

Finally the door opened a tad. A bloodshot eye belonging to Gene Hunt could be seen from out of the darkness of the flat.

"Not so bloody loud, will ya!" After making sure it was only Ray and Chris, Gene let the men in.

The flat was a mess. Empty takeaway boxes scattered the floor of the flat. Newspapers with headlines a variation of "Local copper on the run" were filling what was left of the carpet. Gene had clearly been sleeping on the sofa, as a crumpled sheet lay there.

"I've been meaning to clear up." Gene muttered, moving the sheet so the boys could sit down.

"Guv, she's awake!" Chris told Gene jovially, moving to sit down on an arm of the zebra print sofa. Gene was visibly relieved, his shoulders relaxed, and his face seemed to clear, as if a storm cloud had been blown away.

"Thank God." Gene muttered, rubbing his face with his hands. "How is she?"

"She's still pretty weak, but she's OK." Ray answered.

"And she knows you didn't mean to do it, Guv." Chris finished.

Gene breathed out. The one thing he needed to hear. He almost felt like hugging Chris, but _pull yourself together man_ was his personal mental response. Gene had been unable to sleep, think, or even watch TV without feeling guilty about what had happened to Alex. His Bols. But she was going to be OK- and she knew it wasn't his fault.

"'As she spoken to the police yet?" Gene asked, his forehead becoming furrowed again.

"Not yet, Guv, they're waiting for her to become less groggy, so they can get her statement straight."

"Less groggy?! This is my bloody life we're talking about!" Gene barked. He sighed and looked at the two men, sitting awkwardly, as if being threatened. "Is there any way I can see her, do you think?" Gene asked tentatively, thoroughly afraid of the answer.

"We can probably get you in like we did before, Guv, but we'll 'ave to be careful, like. It might be better to wait until they've got a statement." Chris suggested.

"Mind you, that new DCI's a right fox- I think 'e's after your job full-time, Guv!"

Gene growled. _No one takes nothing from the Manc Lion_ he thought to himself. Bols included.

"I'm not waiting." Gene said resolvedly. "Let me grab my coat." Gene picked up papers and pizza boxes, to see his coat lying on the floor by Alex's bedroom door. "Come on then!" Gene chirped.

"Erm, Guv?"

"Yes, Christopher?"

"Don't you want to have a shave first? Clean yourself up a bit?"

Gene frowned, how _dare_ Chris suggest he was unkempt- but then caught himself in the mirror. Tomato sauce was not a good look.

"Five minutes." He growled.

***

"'Ospitals give me the 'eebie jeebies," Gene muttered to Ray, his head down so as not to be recognised.

"'Ospitals? Out of all the things to be scared of, you pick 'ospitals?" Ray said in disbelief.

"I'm not _scared_ Raymondo, they're just…odd. It's the smell. Disinfectant. Like a morgue before the dead people. And the chairs. The ruddy orange plastic chairs. Ruddy plastic orange chairs and disinfectant. That's what it is."

"Alright, Guv. If you say so." Ray retorted.

"I _do_ say so, Raymondo, and you know what else I say-," Gene came to a stop when the men found themselves outside Alex's room. He could see Shaz in there, holding Alex's hand, but Alex's face was turned away. She seemed to be asleep.

"Go on, Guv." Chris urged "She's been asking for you."

***

As soon as the door opened, Alex woke up; though she kept her eyes shut tight, a technique she'd picked up quickly, in case it was someone she didn't want to see. Evan had already been in that day, but she'd feigned sleep and gotten away without talking to him. The police were refusing to come in for few more days, so Alex could "get rehabilitated properly". _Bollocks_, she thought, _the new DCI had gotten too comfy in his new job_. _In Gene's job_.

"Is she awake?" Alex heard Gene ask Shaz quietly. He sounded different. There was almost a plea to that low growl. He sounded less sure of himself- though surely that could be no bad thing? He sounded well mannered. Therefore he sounded totally unlike _Gene_.

"'Evening Guv." Alex whispered, turning over to smile weakly at Gene.

"I'll give you two a minute," Shaz muttered, her unique way of excusing herself from the situation.

Gene's eyes lit up, he could see for himself that although she was in pain, with time that would heal. Her eyes had regained a little of that spark he thought he'd lost for good, and she was finally back where she belonged.

For a moment, the pair looked at each other and, for once, both were flummoxed for what to say. Then they started at the same time.

"You-,"

"Why did-,"

Gene stopped, letting Alex speak.

"Why did you run away, Gene?" She asked.

Gene put his hand on Alex's shoulder. "Well, Bols, when it's presumed you purposefully shot someone; you have as much chance as a poof at the footie." Realising that joking wasn't helping, Gene spoke seriously, "They thought I shot you. I mean, I know I shot you, but I didn't _shoot_ ya."

"Huh. So I wasn't dreaming? You really were "on the ruddy lam"?" she smiled.

"Aye, summit' like that." Gene went quiet. "Don't frighten me like that again, Bols. I could'a gone grey. Then you'd be depriving some lucky ladies of a full head of youthful hair."

Alex scoffed. "So _that_ was what you wanted to say?"

Gene smiled. "Not quite. But maybe it doesn't matter. Not at the moment anyway." He paused, unsure of what to say next. Finally he decided on "Oh come here," and knelt down to give Alex the biggest hug he thought he could without hurting her.

It was the relief Alex needed, as she nuzzled into Gene's shoulder and his familiar tobacco and whisky smell.

"Careful, Guv, you'll pop my stitches," Alex smiled.

Gene loosened his grip, but still didn't let her go immediately. When he finally did, the silence was awkward. Alex thought for a moment. "Are they going to let you back in the force?"

Gene smiled and moved his hand and placed it gently in hers. "You just worry about getting better, Bolly."

"Gene, I swear, I'll tell them what happened, I'll get you your job-,"

"Hey." Gene put his other hand across Alex's mouth, "Just get better, Bols. Because _when_ the A team is finally back together, we need everyone ship-shape. Hormonal women included."


	3. Interview

It was Monday morning that the new DCI came in along with Ray to get a statement from Alex. She'd been _very_ tempted to feign sleeping again, but realised that she needed to get Gene his job back.

"Morning, DI Drake."

The new DCI was tall, of athletic build and brunette. This could very well be the man described by the gypsy fortune-tellers at fun-fairs, Alex thought to herself. Alex realised that the man had a firm handshake, not unlike Gene's, but whereas Gene's hands were soft (on account of the fact they rarely left his driving gloves), the DCI's were rough. His facial features were far kinder looking than Gene's, and the man's voice had a much softer sound to it, higher than Gene's rough growl, but still deep. In fact, Alex was almost blown away by the man. Ray rolled his eyes at the whole scene.

"I'm Robert Shipman, your new DCI." He smiled.

"_Acting_ DCI." Ray muttered as he sat on the edge of Alex's bed so only she could hear his protest. It was enough to make her smile- then wince in pain as sudden movement affected her wound.

"Sorry, Ma'am." He muttered, patting her shoulder to comfort her. _Jesus Christ, Ray, I'm not a bloody dog_…she tried to transmit from her glare.

"It's all right, don't worry about it." Alex smiled through gritted teeth.

"Now then, DI Drake-,"

"Call me Alex." Alex interrupted.

The police officer was quietened. "Alex it is then. Now then _Alex_ how would you describe the relationship between you and Gene Hunt?"

Ray snorted. The whole office had picked up on the sparks that flew between the pair. Alex reached out an arm and dug a nail into Ray's back, unseen by the temporary DCI.

"We're very good friends. We gel. I must say, he's the best partner I've had," while Ray struggled not to giggle, Alex quickly finished her sentence "- in the_ police force_…" _Honestly,_ she thought,_ why couldn't Ray keep his quips to himself, just until this was over?!_

Frowning disapprovingly at Ray, the male officer continued. "And what about on the day of the incident?"

Alex froze, and any trace of a smirk vanished from Ray's face. _Shit, this is exactly what they need to get Gene…_Alex thought, panicking slightly. She thought carefully before her answer. Then came the best answer she could come up with on the spot. "What about the day of the incident?"

Shipman scowled. "How would you describe the _relationship_ between you and gene Hunt on the day of the incident?"

There was no way Alex could avoid this. She sighed, and resolved to tell the truth.

"We'd fallen out."

"What about?"

"I'm not sure that's relevant, sir." Alex kept her manners, but was dying to get him to drop the subject. Shipman seemed to acknowledge this- so carried on like a dog with a bone.

"Well, _Alex_, leave that for me to decide. What had you and Mr Hunt fallen out about?"

With a quick look at Ray, who'd turned slightly pale, Alex responded. "He wasn't sure he could trust me."

"Why was that?"

"Because he heard a tape."

"What tape?"

"A tape."

"What tape, _Alex_?"

Alex was beginning to get rather annoyed at the way he kept stressing her name, with his nose turned up. The charm and attractiveness he'd walked into the room with was very quickly disappearing.

"It was just a bloody tape, DCI Shipman! A tape where I spoke a lot! A tape where I said a lot of stupid things, thinking I might not be able to trust him. A stupid _tape_." Immediately Alex regretted the outburst. That wouldn't have helped Gene at all.

"And whereabouts is this tape now?" The DCI pressed.

"Gene-_ Mr Hunt_, destroyed it." She lied quickly. She couldn't risk the tape being considered as more evidence against Gene. From a quick glance at Ray, Alex knew what Ray would be doing as soon as he got back to the office.

Shipman sighed. "Can you, in your own words, describe the events of the day of your shooting?"

Alex thought for a moment. Truth be told, she couldn't remember much about the day of the accident, only those final few minutes with Gene, Jenette and Summers. Then falling…falling into bright light…the _suffocating_ bright light…

Without realising it, tears were falling down her face. Ray passed a tissue to Alex, who gratefully wiped the tears away.

"Alex, I understand that this must be a terrible trauma- that a friend could do such a thing-,"

"Oh, give 'er a break, sir-," Ray butted in,

"He didn't do it on purpose! He didn't mean to hurt me!" Alex was becoming shrill with annoyance.

"Then please, Alex, explain the events of 9th June."

Alex sighed, and sniffed. _How unladylike_, she thought.

"Erm…I went against the Guv's orders. He told me to keep away, he…he warned me to stay away. But I wanted to make sure things went properly…I thought it might be…important." Alex cleared her throat as she felt the lump of fear rising. "Umm, once the operation was over, Martin Summers found me and took me hostage. He pointed a gun at me-,"

"Hang on," the policeman interrupted, "Martin Summers? _PC Martin Summers_? He's dead, Alex, how could he have possibly been there?"

Alex knew from that moment on she was fighting a losing battle, so she twisted the truth a little. "No. Not PC Martin Summers. Martin Summers' father, he wanted revenge for the disappearance of his son and came after me, as a female member of the MET I tend to stand out…"

Alex looked up, to see Shipman scribbling away in his notebook. His expression was unreadable.

"…he pointed the gun at me, and then Gene turned up. He warned Summers he was going to shoot, then fired the gun, killing Summers. I managed to swerve out of the way of Summers' bullet and I was unharmed. Gene, I mean, DCI Hunt, asked me who the man he'd shot was, and spoke to him for the next thirty seconds until he died."

"But that doesn't explain how you got shot, Alex."

"Well give me a minute, I never said I'd finished!" Alex stated sharply, again immediately regretting it, and added "…sir" on the end. It was hard for her to address anyone other than Gene as an officer with more authority than her.

"Then, Jenette turned up. She asked DCI Hunt "where's my bloody money?" and took hold of me. She held a gun against my head. Then…then Gene warned Jenette, and pointed a gun at her. She fired hers, and Gene moved quickly, thinking the gun was still pointing at Jenette. But it wasn't. it was…at…erm, pointed at…" Alex trailed off. The DCI seemed to gather that the gun was pointed at her.

"Did Mr Hunt make any attempt to help?"

"It all happened so fast…he said…"

Alex knew she was about to say "Bolly", but Bolly was a private nickname between her and Gene. Just as she didn't want Shipman knowing the few intimate parts of her relationship with Gene, she didn't want its origin dragged up. "…he said my name, but seemed…frozen. He hadn't time to move before the others arrived- Ray, Shaz, Chris. Then I blacked out."

DCI Shipman seemed satisfied, and looked through his notes, before he cleared his throat. "Well, _Alex_, I think that will be all. Oh…wait," Shipman was looking at a point in his notes, a smirk rising on his face. "You said that Mr Hunt "_warned you_". What exactly did he say, that made it clear it was a warning?"

Alex gulped, as Ray voiced in her ear exactly what she was thinking.

"_Shit_." He muttered.

"Erm, just that I should keep away…he'd have me off the team if I didn't." Alex lied, hoping the rise in her voice hadn't given her away.

"Are you sure that's what he said, Alex?" Shipman was smirking properly now, silently daring her to carry on lying.

"I-I'm not sure what you mean, sir." Alex's voice shook.

"Did Mr Hunt say the particular words "you will be off the team"?"

"Well…maybe not _specifically_ those words…erm…"

"Then tell me, _Alex_, what did Mr Hunt say?"

"I'm not sure I can remember the exact wording…"

"It's just that we have a statement from a witness to the argument that took place the night before your shooting which reads " I'm doing this without you. And you dare to get in my way; I swear to God I will kill you.""

Alex was screwed.

"Is that what he said?" Alex asked, trying to sound convincing, though knowing she was convincing no one.

"So, the question I have to ask, _Alex_, is, was Gene Hunt deliberately trying to kill you that morning? You got in his way, so he shot you, just as he'd promised?"

"No! No Gene wouldn't do that-,"

"'Ere, steady on, sir!" Ray argued.

In the silence, Alex breathed heavily, willing herself not to cry. She'd screwed it up. Gene didn't have a chance now. If only she'd done this properly – she'd thought about nothing else for days but seemingly that wasn't enough. Ray sighed from beside Alex. He too knew that the chances of Gene coming back were slowly fading. But Shipman just smiled.

"I think we have enough to be going along with, thank you, Alex."

"It's DI Drake, sir." Alex stared at Shipman straight in the eyes, showing her loyalty to Gene and her resilience to him and his bullying methods.

"Come along, Carling. We have enough to be dealing with."

Ray stood up, squeezed Alex's hand and made for the door to follow Shipman.

"Oh just one more thing, DCI Shipman." Alex called before Shipman left her room. "You might want to get your notebook out and take this down." She advised.

Obediently, Shipman reached into his pocket and pulled out his pen and notebook.

"Don't worry I won't keep you long, there's just two things I need to say." The anger in Alex's voice was becoming more obvious, but Alex was concentrating hard on keeping it under control.

"Firstly, Gene did _not_ shoot me on purpose. Neither would he be capable of that, nor would he want to. I saw the look in his eyes, DCI Shipman, he didn't mean to do it."

Rolling his eyes, Shipman took down this final part of the statement. "And secondly?" He asked impatiently.

"Piss off." She spat angrily.

Shipman scowled "Excuse me?"

"Two S's and two F's. I'd leave now before I give you another F to think about." She smirked. Through the glass pane in the ajar door, Alex could see Ray chuckling. "Goodbye, DCI Shipman." She smiled sweetly, feeling a small amount of triumph.

Of course, it wasn't until Shipman had left that she realised exactly the damage she'd done. Alex sank back into her pillows and cried.

A/N: Wheewww! That was a long chappy! I am really enjoying writing this though, so PLEASE keep reviewing (I love reviews, I get really excited about them!), reading and subscribing, I'm trying to update daily, but there may be occasions where updates have to be every other day, but please keep with it!


	4. Career Choices

"Stupid tosser."

Gene marched into Alex's hospital room as he had done the previous two nights, when caution and care had become unnecessary. He'd been interviewed twice about what had happened, before finally being called to the station that morning to discuss his future at Fenchurch East.

Alex had, of course, explained the disastrous interview she'd had- so Gene wasn't expecting to be let off scot-free, But things had gone tremendously unsuccessfully during the prospects meeting, which was why, on this stormy Friday afternoon, Gene was visibly fuming.

"Apparently, I'm not fit to work at the moment!" Gene exclaimed, snarling, "Too much bloody _emotional strain_ and all that psychiatry bollocks."

Alex gritted her teeth at the psychiatry comment, but said nothing; Gene was clearly well wound up.

"They've decided a couple of weeks off will do me "_the world of good_"" Gene waggled his fingers when he quoted the officer in charge. "And do you know what? It's your entire _bloody_ fault, DI Drake! If you hadn't got in the way, _none_ of this would've 'appened. Next time I tell you to piss off- _piss off_!" Gene growled and breathed heavily, while Alex rolled her eyes.

"Gene," she said quietly. Gene appeared not to hear her, instead looking out of the window as the rain poured down, leaving tracks on the smeary windows. "Gene." Alex repeated.

"You'd think they could wash the bloody windows, wouldn't you? All that tax, and they can't wash the bleedin' windows. If they're gunna tax us, why not buy us a decent sofa for the interview room? Or a coffee machine for 'ospitals? Or…" Gene trailed off, apparently calmer,

He rubbed his forehead with his fist as he looked out over London, his hand on his hip, displacing his jacket slightly. Alex was used to this stance- it was a sign Gene was under pressure.

"Any way of bribing one of the nurses for a bottle o' plonk?" Gene frowned, pursing his lips like he did when he was thinking.

"Gene, it's a hospital. People come here to get better, not to get liver damage."

"Bollocks. Ah well, off to Luigi's it is then." Gene tutted and pinched a grape off the bunch by Alex's bedside.

Alex coughed politely. Gene looked at her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked.

Gene sighed, but placed his jacket back on the seat by Alex's bed. "Christ, Bols, you're sounding more and more like my mother every day." He snorted, sitting down on the chair.

"Get over yourself, DCI Hunt." Alex retorted, stressing his title.

Gene stiffened. "Don't, Alex."

Alex stiffened too. What had happened to Bols, Bolly, or Bollyknickers? Why was he-

But Alex knew that was really what had stirred Gene up. It wasn't the fact he still felt guilty about what had happened to her (and she knew he did), or that some "tosser" ten years younger than himself had told him he couldn't come back to work just yet- it was the prospect of leaving the force. The force, though, again, he wouldn't admit it, meant everything to Gene. The power that hauling in the "common crims" gave him and the thought that he, Gene Hunt, was making a difference meant the world to him. The corruption inside the force had almost broken Gene's beliefs, the thought of Bolly being corrupt nearly finished him altogether, but leaving the force? He'd change. It would change _him_.

"They'll let you back, Gene, they have to."

Gene sighed. "I just dunno, Bols."

For a couple of minutes, the pair sat in awkward silence. Though Alex desperately wanted to comfort Gene, she wasn't used to seeing a man under the nickname of "Manc Lion" acting like such a…kitten. Where had his tough exterior, obnoxious personality and downright _rude_ mannerisms gone?

Gene on the other hand, was lost in his thoughts. He hated being so self-absorbed. This wasn't like him for God's sake. He also wanted to reach out and hold Alex's hand, for reassurance. But was that all he wanted from holding her hand? Maybe it was the fact that whenever they'd hugged, or in the many times he'd come to her rescue, he'd found a little comfort from holding her close to hi- _stop it Gene!_ Finally, Gene found something to say.

"How are you at poker, Bols?"

***

"Flush." Alex said, placing her cards down on the table.

Gene cursed. "I was bloody _sure_ you were bluffing...Beginners luck I s'pose." He growled.

Alex scoffed; she hadn't told Gene she'd been playing poker since she was fifteen. It was a tiny detail that would come in handy for the force poker games.

Picking up the cards, and grouping the chips, Gene spoke again. "So when are they letting you out?"

It had been almost two weeks since Alex had been brought in to the hospital, and frankly, she couldn't wait to be discharged. In herself she felt so much better, aside from the occasional twinges in her left side, but the nurses said that they could be semi-permanent. There was no way of telling of course, but it was yet another detail Alex wasn't going to let Gene in on in a hurry. He felt guilty enough.

"Doctor Forbes said it should only be a couple more days; but I'm wondering about discharging myself…" Alex said it casually enough, but suddenly Gene was fierce again.

"Don't you bloody dare, Bols! You're staying here until even the doctors can't put up with you any longer, and _then_ it's bed rest at home."

Alex opened her mouth to argue, but deep down she'd know this would be the reaction.

"No arguments."

"Yes, Nurse Hunt."

Gene looked at Alex oddly for a moment.

"Well, Bollyknickers, as much as I'd love to nurse _you_ through the night…"

"Shut up, Gene."

Gene snorted. Then he sighed.

"What if they don't let me back in, Bols?"

Alex sighed too. She thought the two hour diversion may have worked, but clearly not. "They will. It's only a break, remember?"

"I told you, months ago, there are people after coppers like me. But I thought we'd got rid of the bent 'uns. An' it's the bent 'uns pushing me out. We can't be sure they're not gunna get rid'a' you an' all now. Not after what you said to Shipman. We can't be sure 'e's not one of them."

Alex looked at Gene. "I always fancied being a spy."

Gene snorted. "You what?"

"A spy. I think I'd fit right in."

"Bols, I've seen you "undercover" and can tell you now, you'd fit better in at a brothel. Now _there's_ something we could do…"

"Own a brothel? What would that make you, my _pimp_?!"

"…we could even get you a bottle o' Bolly per customer…" Gene mused, "Now _that_ brings back memories…"

A/N: Just a humorous chapter at the moment, but don't worry, Alex is out of hospital soon, when it _all_ starts kicking off…


	5. The Welcome Home Committee

_A/N: Sorry folks, I know it's been a couple of days, but I know it's a busy week from now on, so chapters will slow, but I promise I will post as often as possible. Sorry for the inconvenience, PLEASE keep with it!_

"For she's a jolly good fella, for she's a jolly good fella, for she's a jolly good fella-,"

For the first time in weeks, Alex woke up to bright sunlight, familiar surroundings and singing coming from downstairs.

After coming home from the hospital, Gene had insisted she go upstairs to lie down, which, though irritated, she did. But she could hear the rowdy singing that she was sure belonged to her work colleagues. After a quick change of clothes (nothing "slutty" as Gene would have preferred though, as tight clothing exaggerated the bandage still covering her gunshot wound), Alex made her way down to Luigi's, where she was greeted by loud chanting of "Drake! Drake! Drake!" and a room covered in decorations.

Alex was quite overwhelmed. It seemed everyone from the station was there, as was Shipman, who stood in the corner, shunned by most. Gene however was smiling from across the room, pleased to see Alex up and about.

Alex grabbed Shaz by the arm. "Thanks for this, Shaz, it really means a lot."

Shaz looked surprised "Oh it wasn't me, Ma'am. The Guv." Shaz nodded over towards Gene who raised a glass at Alex.

"Surprised, Bols?" He called.

"I have to admit I am, Guv." She smiled

"Good. Because if you knew everything you'd be even more irritating. Cheers." He turned towards the bar, "Luigi, a packet of your finest nuts please!"

Alex smiled. For the first time in weeks, she was truly happy.

***

It was quarter to twelve, and only Ray, Shaz, Chris, Gene, Alex and Luigi were in the restaurant. Shipman had made his excuses early, clearly uncomfortable with the mass loyalty to Gene. The rest had left around half an hour beforehand when Luigi had declared the restaurant closed. Fortunately, Luigi had agreed to leave the place open for the group, as long as they'd keep the noise down. Some promises were too hard to keep.

"Ma'am?" Shaz slurred.

Alex giggled and helped herself to another glass of champagne. "Yes Shaz?"

"Me and Chris have been talking, like," Shaz shot a look at Chris, who smiled, seemingly recalling the conversation. "'ow d'you fancy being a bridesmaid at our wedding?" Shaz giggled.

Alex was shocked. "B-bridesmaid?"

"Well, not really, more like…head bridesmaid?"

"_Head bridesmaid_?" Alex struggled for words, until she finally found "I'd love to!"

"You do know, Bols, that it's the 'ead bridesmaid's duty to shack up with the best man." Gene looked hopefully at Alex.

"That…that would m'brother, Guv." Chris piped up, head bent, apparently embarrassed.

Gene scowled "Tommy?!"

"Well…'e is me brother, Guv…Me Mam were a bit disappointed when I suggested a colleague…"

"What's "Tommy" like then?" Alex asked eagerly. A second scowl from Gene wiped the smirk from her face.

"Smug, pompous, probably a poof and totally up 'is own arse!" Gene answered, snappily.

"Now come on, Guv. It's Shaz and Chris' wedding, it's their decision." Alex soothed.

"Tommy's not a poof!" Chris interjected, "At least, I don't think 'e is…is 'e?"

"I went to the pub with Tommy!" Ray was shocked.

"'E's pretty good looking, Ma'am…" Shaz winked, while Chris scowled.

"Yes well, poofs are legendary for looking after themselves in't they, Shaz?" Gene muttered, "Anyway, this is s'posed to be about our Bols, so, a toast?" Shaz, Chris, Ray and Gene picked up their glasses and lifted them towards Alex. "To the fighters in life!" Gene toasted enthusiastically, whilst Ray added his own ending.

"May we never grow tired of shampoo drinkin' prozzies!"

Smiling (but glaring), Alex took a sip of her champagne. She was beginning to feel a rather light-headed, and _knew_ her head would be pounding in the morning. But _carpe diem_, she thought, because she never knew when she might get home…

***

"We're gunna go, Guv, early start an' all…" Chris told Gene, taking Shaz's arm. "We'll see you…sometime." He smiled, trying to look over the awkwardness of the work situation.

"Yeah, Shipman'll be after us if we don't go, Ma'am." Shaz gave Alex a hug, waved to Gene and walked out after Ray and Chris.

"It's been a good night, 'an't it, Bols?" Gene looked at Alex, who had her head on the table and was giggling "…Come on, Bollyknickers, let's get you upstairs…" The group had got through another bottle of red before Shaz, Ray and Chris decided to leave.

Alex tried to stand up but her legs gave way underneath her. Giggling, she put her head back on the table, while Gene chuckled, his head in his hands. Eventually, Alex surfaced from under her mass of curls.

"Guv…" she started.

"Yes…" he replied in the same tone.

"What did you mean by "the fighters in life"?"

Gene thought for a moment. "I meant us." He thought for a moment, his eyes struggling to focus on Alex. Alex too was struggling with her focus, and was struggling to understand the meaning of Gene's words.

"Us?" She asked.

"Yeah…You know... you an' me, Bols. We're the good 'uns. We fight the bad 'uns. We keep the scum off the street." Gene was slurring slightly now, and Alex was having a strange sense of déjà vu. Gene drained his glass. "Which means, we 'ave to stick together."

Alex smiled. "And how do we do that?"

"You mean you need an example? I thought you knew everything, Bols."

"I thought I did, Guv."

"Thought you could see everything coming, Bolly."

"I thought I did, Guv."

"So did you see this?"

Gene's lips parted as he leant over the table towards Alex. She could feel his breath on her face, he was close, so close, and their lips would meet so soon…

For the second time since Alex had come home from hospital, she awoke to bright sunlight in her room. This time she was under the sheets. And this time, the sheets on the other half of the bed were crumpled.

Shit.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWW


	6. A Hangover and the truth

This had to be the only time Alex was glad her and Gene weren't working. Firstly she didn't have to walk into work with the world's worst hangover. Secondly she didn't have to face Gene. She still wasn't sure what had happened the night before, and didn't want to risk the snide remarks from the rest of the group.

_Did I really sleep with him?_ Alex thought to herself. The concept wasn't impossible; in fact, it had been looking more and more likely until…until that day. But they were past all that lack of trust weren't they? Alex sat up to look at the creases in the bed, but the heavy pounding of her head soon made her lie back down, though the light spilling into the room from the window made the situation worse. _Why can't Luigi buy some proper bloody curtains?!_ Alex had no choice but to roll over and go back to sleep…

At around midday when Alex woke for the second time, she felt that familiar stomach lurching feeling that often comes with a hangover. After throwing up several times, feeling weak and disorientated and managing to crawl out of her bathroom, Alex knew she had to phone Gene.

"'Ello?" Gene had food in his mouth. It was a disgusting trait face to face, but hearing him chew down the phone made Alex feel worse. She gulped.

"It's…it's Alex." She whispered, her eyes closed with the effort of keeping the rest of her stomach contents down.

"Bolly!" Gene boomed, still munching on his food. "You sound about as rough as I feel."

Alex cleared her throat, "Clearly." She paused, barely able to recognise what she was about to say as the words were spinning around her head. "Er, Guv?"

"Yes, Bols?"

"About last night…"

"Oh don't worry about it; really, I was just glad you had a good time."

_Shit_, she thought, for the second time in five hours.

"Erm…I'll…I'll see you, later?" She murmured, head throbbing. She slammed the phone down hard, barely believing what she'd heard. She couldn't have shagged the Guv, could she?

By about five o clock the thumping in Alex's head had dulled. She no longer gagged every time she sat up, and she could finally take her sunglasses off without a pang in her forehead. _Why couldn't headache cures have been invented twenty years earlier?!_ How Alex longed for "4head".

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Alex called gingerly, not fully aware of whether her head could cope with loud noises.

"Robert Shipman. I wondered if you fancied a drink."

_What the-?!_ Confused, Alex walked to the door, ran a hand through her hair and opened the door. "Erm…hi?"

Shipman took one look at the peaky, make-up less Alex that stood in the doorway of her flat. "Maybe hair of the dog would be more appropriate?" he asked.

Sitting two feet away from Alex was a man many women would call sexy. In fact, Alex would go as far as to say that DCI Robert Shipman was the best looking man she'd encountered since arriving in the 80's. But after that first glance there was something almost…odd, about Shipman, something Alex couldn't quite place her finger on. His eyes were a little to alive, his hair hung a little too lankly round his face, and his lips were a little too full. In fact, Alex was finding it hard to believe that she'd almost been taken in by his good looks; he was a first-class _twonk_.

So why was she still there? Well, Evan had brought Alex up to never kick a gift-horse in the mouth…and Gene had taught her that the best cure for a hangover was more booze. Alex supped her red wine eagerly. Damn. It wasn't working. And neither was the situation becoming less awkward.

"Listen, Alex, I…I feel I need to apologise." Shipman looked up form the patch of the tablecloth he'd been staring at in silence for the past few minutes, before looking up at Alex humbly. Alex was stunned.

"A-Apologise?" She stuttered. She was the one who'd rather rudely insulted her senior officer!

"Yes…for the incident in the hospital room…"

No Alex was _very_ confused.

"…my behaviour, language and whole manner was very un-gentlemanly, and…well I'd just like to _apologise_ for the awful first impression, and for putting you under such pressure."

Alex was shocked. Shipman wanted to apologise to _Alex_?!

Struggling for words, Alex just opened and shut her mouth like a goldfish.

"Erm, I…it's…fine…" Alex stammered. Then she cottoned on. "Why the change of heart?" She asked suspiciously. Then felt guilty when she saw the change of expression in Shipman's face.

"Change of…" His eyes widened. "Alex, I really am sorry for the way I spoke to you, I…I have no idea what came over me." He sighed when he saw how Alex still doubted him. "I want everything to be pleasant for when you're back at work, to make it easier for you to fit in."

Alex was puzzled; the man couldn't really have good intentions could he? Of course, her loyalty would always lie with Gene, but maybe she could give the bloke a chance. Alex took another slurp of her wine.

"I really appreciate that, DCI Shipman." She finally said.

"Please, outside work, call me Rob."

_Rob?! Not even Robert?! Rob?!_

"Erm…okay…Rob…"

_Well this is awkward…_

Alex felt she needed to start a conversation away from the informalities of the situation.

"What made you join the force?"

Shipman thought for a moment, before saying, quite simply:

"My wife died. I wanted to catch the buggers who murdered her as they robbed our family home and left two boys without a mother. What about you?"

Alex fought to stop her jaw dropping. How could a man talk so easily about the death of a loved one? Talking about Molly made her well up, and Molly wasn't even dead…

Shipman chuckled. "If I use sensitivity, I dwell in self-pity. Then I break down. It's just a natural defence. Don't worry; you're not the first to question it."

After that the whole evening ran a lot smoother. Alex's headache had eventually faded and she began to realise that maybe the acting DCI wasn't so bad. He obviously cared about his career, cared about his children (though they were "difficult" teenagers apparently) and, cared about the community. He showed sensitivity, and absolutely _hated_ violence. In fact, in policing matters, Shipman was the opposite of Gene Hunt…who happened to walk into Luigi's as Shipman told a particularly funny joke.

Alex was giggling loudly, whereas Shipman just chuckled, showing a genuine smile, something Alex didn't often see. It wasn't until she'd calmed down and ran a hand through her hair that she noticed Gene, sitting at the bar with a whiskey and glaring occasionally towards Shipman.

_If looks could kill_… Alex thought, amused. Could Gene be jealous? But then Alex remembered what had happened the night before- maybe she needed to talk to him…

Shipman seemed to get the message.

"I've an early start tomorrow, I'd best be off." The man picked his jacket off the back of his chair and stood up. Alex stood too, and Shipman kissed her cheek delicately. "Thank you for the lovely evening." He smiled and walked away, after placing money on the table for the bill. Alex was left, looking directly at Gene. She walked up to him and sat on the bar stool beside him.

"Nice night for it." Gene grunted.

"Rob's a nice guy." Alex commented.

"Oh _Rob_ is it now? Well I _do_ hope you and _Rob_ had fun with your posh wines and your _hilarious_ jokes." Gene was muttering, his nose wrinkled up in disgust as he cradled his whiskey.

Alex scoffed. "Put your pride away, Guv, it was just a drink."

"Mmm." Gene took a swig.

"- and he apologised."

Gene fought hard not to spit his whiskey everywhere. "_Apologise?!_ To you?! What the bloody hell for?!"

"For what happened when he interviewed-,"

"But he didn't think that apologising to _me_ was a thought?"

Alex sighed. "Gene, think of a man who shows his emotions."

"You mean like a fairy?" Gene was puzzled.

Alex sighed again and rolled her eyes. "Point proven."

Alex was glad she could joke around with Gene, but she still felt awkward. _He's seen me naked_ she couldn't help but think. Gene meanwhile didn't seem to be having _any_ difficulty in talking to Alex. Maybe she was missing out on something…

"Gene, about last night…"

"God, you're not _still_ going on about it are you- it was a great party an' all, but really, Bols, anyone would think no one had ever done anything for you before."

Alex was outraged. "I'm not on about the bloody _party_, Gene, I'm on about the fact that, last night, when I was _blind drunk_ we _shagged_!"

Gene was shocked. "Bols, what are you talking about?"

Alex stopped. "Last night…we did…didn't we?"

Gene laughed. "No, Bolly, we didn't."

The sick feeling in Alex's stomach disappeared. "You mean, you _haven't_ seen me naked?"

"Only in my dreams."

Alex was confused. "Then, what _did_ happen? We were kissing…"

Gene swallowed. " We were…and then we went up to your flat…and then you had a funny turn. I thought it was too much booze, so I carried you to bed. You clung on to me and pulled me onto the bed…"

Alex blushed "I am _so_ sorry…"

"Nah, it's understandable…I'm bloody gorgeous, me."

But a funny turn? That wasn't like Alex…normally she either vomited or passed out, but Gene had put her safely to bed…what did he mean by funny turn?

"Gene, when you say, "funny turn"…?"

"Oh, you were muttering something about Molly…"

...which is when it all came back to Alex.

_The pair were kissing roughly, unable to get enough of each other, it was something they'd wanted for so long, and now it couldn't happen quick enough. Alex was pulling Gene up to her flat, his hands roaming around her hips and chest as she unlocked the flat. _

"_Oh Gene…" _

_Both were drunk, it wasn't exactly a case of taking advantage; even so, Alex wanted this more so than Gene. She was wanted by him. And she needed him._

_But then for the second time that evening, Alex's legs gave way beneath her. She couldn't think of anything, except the blinding light that flickered on in front of her eyes. All she'd done was press the living room light switch. But there was someone talking._

"Mummy?"

_No not now…not yet Molly…_

"Mummy?"

_Why now?_

"_In a minute, Molly…"_

"Mummy, I've had a nightmare…"

_Alex was still kissing Gene, but she couldn't concentrate. _

"_Bolly, what the bloody hell are you on about?" Gene slurred._

"Mummy, why's there a man in your room…?"

"_Molly, just…just wait…it can wait until the morning…"_

"But I've had a nightmare, Mummy…"

"_Bols!"_

_Suddenly Gene wasn't kissing back. Alex was trying to kiss him, but he wouldn't respond._

"_Gene…kiss me!"_

"_You've had too much to drink, Bolly."_

_Gene pulled her up in his big strong arms, and lifted her into his arms in one smooth movement._

"_Put me down, I want this, come on…"_

"_No."_

_Gene was gutted, but he couldn't do it now. He wanted to, but Alex clearly wasn't in the right mindset._

"_Come to bed with me, Gene." Alex whispered huskily in Gene's ear. Oh how he wanted to, but Gene was one of the good guys. He just couldn't._

_As he got into her room, Alex tried to pull her shirt off, without much success. He helped her pull it back down and lay her on the bed. She stayed, clinging to his neck, forcing him to kneel on the bed with her._

"_Let me go, Drakey."_

"_Come on Gene, I want it, you want it, let's make each other very happy…come on…you know you want to…"_

"_Night Alex." Gene kissed Alex's forehead, and within moments her grip slackened and she was asleep…_

"Oh bloody hell!" Alex hung her head in shame. "I'm _so_ sorry…"

Gene just snorted and passed her a drink. It was going to be one of those nights…

A/N: A slightly longer chapter in order to thank you all for sticking with it. I've got work experience next week so at best there'll be two chapters up, but I can't promise anything! Thank you if you have stuck with it, I really REALLY appreciate it. Don't worry, I now know _exactly_ where I'm taking Alex and Gene, but unfortunately it'll be nothing more than a kiss for now- it hopefully will be worth it.

Again, so sorry about the delays in chapter updates, thank you for sticking with it, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!

Alicioop xxx


	7. Dear Readers explanation not chapter!

Dear Readers,

All I can do is apologise profusely. I really _am_ so sorry that I've been so busy this week and haven't had chance to write a chapter. I've also got to apologise because I'm going away tomorrow and shall be away from my PC for a week. This means I won't have chance to upload another chapter in the next week.

However, in the time I'm away I'll make _sure_ that I've got at least two chapters written, so that I can type up the chapters and get them online quickly upon my return.

I can understand why some of you might be cheesed off, but I really _am_ sorry, please don't give up on the story- I will have some Galex for you soon!

Love,

Aliciooop

Xxx


	8. And They're Back

Gene Hunt loved his job. There was something great about being the boss-strolling through the corridors of Fenchurch East, seeing Viv on the way in, smelling the familiar stench of sweat and vomit as he walked past the cells and made his way up the stairs. Then there was the apprehension of the day ahead, how many murders would be solved, how many crims would crack under the pressure, and how many times he'd get a cheeky glance at Alex Drake's arse. It was a fantastic life for Gene Hunt. He was in charge of an empire. He was the _king_.

Then there was the _feeling_ of walking into an office and a department he could call his own, and seeing _his team_ staring back at him smiling. They were a great bunch. _Glance number one_ Gene thought, as Alex leant over chatting to Shaz- and the pale man packing his things into a cardboard box and making his way out of the office he'd attempted to wrestle from Gene's far more capable hands.

"Come on Scrappy Doo; leave Scooby and the gang to do the big boys' work." Gene jeered at Shipman. Ray laughed spitefully.

Shipman blushed and picked up one of his few cardboard boxes from the desk. His hair flicked over his face, and Alex turned from her conversation to watch what was going on.

Shipman scowled as he picked up a stapler with the initials "R.S." written on it. In his haste, Shipman dropped the box on the floor. The men laughed, but Alex tutted at them and crouched to help "Thank you." Shipman murmured to Alex.

"It's no problem." She smiled.

Honestly, Alex couldn't wait to be rid of Shipman either. She'd been back in the office for three days (it was now three weeks since the incident with Gene at Luigi's) and it really was too quiet without Gene. The quicker Shipman left, the sooner things could go back to normal. But Alex would sooner have her arse stamped several times than let Gene bully someone not too different from himself.

Shipman gave Alex a small smile as she passed him a hole puncher and winced slightly as she got up. _Glance two_, thought Gene- though he tutted at the whole charade. In the silence, Alex picked up a box and glared at Gene. After a while he found he couldn't keep the stare.

"What?!" He snapped.

"Aren't you going to open the door?" Alex smiled sweetly, knowing that the "Manc Lion" would be unable to resist helping a damsel in distress. Gene proved her right and begrudgingly opened the door. Alex strutted through first, but as Shipman made his way through Ray stuck his foot out, sending the box (and the man) flying for the second time.

"Oh for Christ's sake!" Alex yelled angrily, as the office erupted into laughter- though Shaz's smile was soon wiped following a sharp look from Alex. "DS Carling, whether finishing a temporary placement or not, DCI Shipman is your senior officer, and that behaviour is disrespectful, inappropriate and rude!"

"So are you a fairy then?" Gene interjected, lookinh straight at Shipman- though the tone of his voice was a cross between curiousness and mock-politeness.

"E-excuse me?" Shipman asked, confused.

"Well she only normally sticks up for the poofs, nutters or clinically insane…I dunno, I s'pose you could be all three…"

Chris sniggered.

Alex picked up a box and stormed out of the office, furious, and closely followed by a red-faced Shipman.

***

"Thanks for that, Alex." Shipman smiled shyly in the car park after the last boxes were loaded into the boot of his car.

"Really, it's no problem, they shouldn't have treated you like that."

Shipman's face darkened. "No, they shouldn;y have…but I know you're loyal to DCI Hunt, and I do appreciate it, so thank you."

All of a sudden there was a loud whistle from somewhere. Alex turned and looked up to see Chris and Ray in the third floor window, watching their every move.

"All right, Ma'am?" Chris called, smirking.

"Piss off!" Alex snarled angrily. The window shut quickly.

"Actually, Alex…I was going to ask you…whether you fancied a drink later? It was lovely the other evening…"

_Shit_. This was what Alex had been dreading. The man was nice enough- but came across to everyone else as an arrogant twerp, and truth-be-told he had little sense of humour. And if Gene found out she was having _another_ drink with the man he detested she'd never here the end of it…but at the same time, why shouldn't she have a drink with another man? She couldn't exactly be leading him on…or was that exactly what she was doing?

"Erm…"

Shipman seemed to notice Alex's hesitant attitude. "It doesn't matter." He said quickly "Stupid idea, don't worry about it…" Head hanging, the man moved to get into his car.

"I'd love to have a drink with you!" Alex blurted out, her voice higher than she wanted it to be. It made her sound eager- she _really_ wasn't…

***

"So, DI Drake, tell me something about yourself." Shipman said, about half an hour after a rather conservatively dresses Alex (nothing "skimpy" she made sure) had met the man at Luigi's. Fortunately the normal group were working late- Alex had been let off early by Gene after he'd caught her wincing as the Quattro took a sharp corner. To be perfectly honest, it hadn't been the wound making her wince- it was the speed of which Gene was taking a very sharp corner, and Gene bellowing "Get out of the way, you jumped up Pikey!"

Alex thought for a moment. "I have a daughter, she's thirteen." She offered. Shipman smiled.

"Yes, Millie, isn't it?"

"Molly." Alex corrected.

"Ah. How about something I didn't know?"

Alex looked bemused. "Like what?"

Shipman- or _Rob_ as he'd once again insisted she called him- laughed. "Come on Alex! Anything, you must have tons of interesting things about you! Favourite colour will do, if you're _really_ stuck for ideas!"

"Blue." Alex immediately answered, smiling. The only _really_ interesting thing she could think of was the one thing she couldn't tell him. _Oh, you want something really interesting? I'm really a police psychologist from the year 2008, I'm actually in a coma and you're just a figment of my imagination_. Yes, she could see _that_ going down well…

" I have a scar in the shape of a heart?" she finally said.

Rob laughed again, frustrating Alex.

"Well I don't know then- tell _me_ something about _you_!"

Rob's face quickly settled. "Oh there's nothing very interesting about me at all." He muttered, taking a sip of wine.

"I doubt that very much." Alex politely took a drink.

"No, really…"

"Come on, Rob, humour me…"

After a moment, Shipman said, "I used to be in the army."

This _did_ surprise Alex. Shipman didn't seem to fit the…type…Alex had always associated with the army; the brash, nonchalant Gene Hunts of the world. Surely Shipman was too…_posh_.

But something in Alex's expression triggered a reaction from Shipman. He looked at he watch, and said "I really must go." Quietly. Alex was confused as the man scurried out of the Italian restaurant.

Luigi came to the table. "Your gentleman friend no like the menu?" He asked, confused. "A real gentleman pays the bill, no?"

Alex frowned. "We weren't eating anyway, Luigi…" Alex fished around in her purse and paid the bill, ordering a lemonade at the same time. What had provoked such remarkable behaviour from Shipman? It was most curious…

But before Alex had time to ponder it further, Gene Hunt walked into the bar, gruffly ordered a pint and a packet of cheese and onion crisps, then sat down in front of Alex.

"You look like a librarian." He rudely told her, his nose turned up. "Meeting with the vicar?"

Luigi brought over the order. "No, she had an appointment with her gentleman friend." He winked at Alex.

Alex knew immediately the reaction Gene would have and seemingly so did Luigi, who scuttled back behind the bar.

"You were with a man?" Gene asked, pretending not to care.

"Why, you jealous?" she mocked, only half-joking.

"I sent you 'ome to rest, not to snog the local scumbags…"

"I've been resting for _weeks_! You just strut in-,"

"I don't strut!" Gene interrupted, outraged.

Alex looked at him.

"You _march_ in, and immediately feel the need to assert your authority-,"

"Yes, _my_ authority! I give the orders, and you, Bols, you do as you're bloody well told; now get off your bloody 'igh-'orse and tell me who you were with!"

Alex giggled. "Is that an order, Guv?"

Gene's hard stare was broken as he tried not to laugh.

"And if it was?"

"I still wouldn't tell you." Alex sipped her lemonade and folded her arms, feeling triumphant.

_A/N: Wow I hope you're all still reading! I'm really sorry it took so long, I do have three chaps I need to type up and they'll be uploaded every other day now, I'm hoping to get the story finished before I go on holiday a week on Friday! Not a lot of Galex in that chap, just a bit of banter really, but we know that's why we love them! Please review, next chap up on Wednesday! ___


	9. Crime

"Mummy…Mummy…"

Alex could see Molly in front of her eyes, waking round the room slowly, not often stopping, but when she did, looking awkward. It was only just light, but Molly was in her school uniform.

"You have to wake up, Mum."

Molly was now on the bed, which creaked loudly as she shifted her weight.

"Mum, it's urgent."

"Go away, Molls…it's too early…"

"Mum…Mum…" Molly was shaking Alex now- but Molly's hands were always cold, these hands were warm and strong…

"Ma'am!" Chris was shaking Alex, and suddenly she was awake. Ray was leaning in the doorway, shaking his head and laughing unkindly.

Alex sat up quickly, pulling the covers up around her. She could feel herself blushing.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alex looked at the clock; it was barely five-thirty.

"We've got a lead Ma'am. The Guv's waiting."

Alex groaned, but shooed the men away so she could dress.

***

"Slow…DOWN!" Alex yelled at Gene over the noise of the Quattro through the rain.

"Do you want to drive?!" He asked, infuriated at yet _another_ dig at his driving.

"Yes!"

"Well tough, you'd be worse than the ex-missus' mother."

Ray cackled, the way he always did when Gene cracked a cruel joke against some social group- but particularly mothers-in-law.

"I thought she was dead?" Chris said.

Gene rolled his eyes.

"That was the _point_, idiot!" Ray groaned.

Alex laughed. "But, Guv, seriously, it's five-forty-five; we'll get there before six even driving five miles under the limit!"

"Bolly, this is the first lead on this case- thanks to your new best friend _Rob_-," Gene had changed his tone to spit the man's name out "-we had nothing. Now we're actually getting somewhere, I'd like to get there fast."

This time, Alex rolled her eyes, but she said nothing as she watched the rain roll down her window.

But the scene (when the group got there nine minutes later) was nothing to joke about.

At first the rain was so thick that Alex couldn't see anything other than a few tyre tracks on a pale dusty car park, a small walled white gazebo, and a few trees where the Quattro was parked. There was a small brick building quite far away, which had had its windows smashed in at some point. The car park was flat, and the surface looked fairly new, even after the rain had lashed down hard.

Then Alex saw a girl sitting on the pale surface, drenched, with her head in her hands, just outside the gazebo. Gene was crouching next to her, his arm around her. Alex thought she must have been about twenty, and Alex could just make out Alex saying "Don't worry, love, we'll get the bastard." He then helped her up and walked her slowly over to the Quattro, very gently putting her inside with Chris. He muttered something to the policeman standing beside the car, and the man got a towel out of the boot to give to the girl. Gene walked towards Alex, dripping wet.

"Come on, Bols."

The pair walked in silence towards the gazebo, the rain falling thick and fast. Alex found she was shivering before they were even half way there; it was utterly awful weather, it was partly a relief to be back under shelter- until Alex saw what else was there.

Lying on the ground was a young girl. She was covered by a sheet, but her face and the long wet hair that was spread out underneath her pale face were soaked; though that wasn't a clear sign of how long she'd been there. Gene pulled the sheet off the body to show Alex her wounds. The girl was topless, her torso covered in bruises, with a very clear stab wound, ugly and raw underneath her ribs. There were spatters of blood on her once pale skirt and she had deep purple marks around her neck, showing attempted strangulation. Her knickers were round her ankles, and she had no shoes on.

"Anna Murray, nineteen years old. A prozzies. Her sister was out jogging and saw her right here. Poor bitch." Alex couldn't tell whether Gene was referring to the dead girl or her sister when he said "poor bitch", but she wasn't in the mood to ask. It surprised her that even though the wounds were sickening, the girl looked peaceful.

"Rape?" Alex asked.

"Almost certainly." Gene answered, matter-of-factly.

"What's in the bags?" Alex pointed to two black bags at the back of the gazebo.

Gene grimaced "The prozzie's possessions, according to 'er sister."

"And cause of death?"

Gene looked disbelievingly at Alex. "Well, I'm no Poirot, Bolly, but I reckon she was either stabbed, or strangled, wouldn't you say?"

"Could have been drugs?"

"…or strangled or stabbed." Gene finished, in a way that said "end of argument".

"Well we'll see what the pathologist says."

"Yes we will. That's what we pay 'im for after all." Gene began to walk back towards the crying girl.

"Hang on-," Alex started. "You said this was a lead?"

"Yep, second murder in a week, Bolly." Gene had turned to look at Alex.

"And they're related…?"

"Yep."

"…How do we know?"

"Ever read any Agatha Christie, Bols?"

"What- you read?" Alex mocked. "I thought your library consisted of The Good Pub Guide and Loaded."

"You forgot _What Car_, and if you 'ad read a bit of Agatha Christie, Bols, you'd know that these things are always connected."

"I thought you _weren't_ Hercule Poirot?"

"Keep your knickers on, Bolly; you don't want to end up like 'er, do yer?"

***

"So what have we got?" Alex asked for the fourth time "Run me through it again."

"I thought _I_ gave the orders?" Gene grumbled.

"Well, the first girl, Tracy Long, died from an overdose of cocaine Ma'am." Shaz answered. "She had nail marks in her back, but her artificial wounds weren't to the same scale as Murray."

"We're still waiting for the Pathologist report on Murray, Ma'am." Ray told Alex.

"What about times of death?" Alex asked the group.

"Long died between eight and one on the 26th of July Ma'am, Murray died between nine and two on the 30th."

"And Long was found…?"

"About a mile up the road from Murray, Ma'am." Chris told her.

Alex sighed. "And they were both sex workers?"

"Yep, prozzies at the same brothel, Ma'am." Ray told her, looking at the pictures of the dead bodies.

Alex and Gene both turned in sync to look at Ray, disbelievingly.

"What?" Gene asked, teeth gritted.

"Info came in around lunchtime." Ray lit up a fag, not realising any fault.

"_DS Carling_, are you telling me, you've been sitting on some _vital information_ for over _three hours_?!"

Ray looked awkward. "Well…yeah."

"idiot. Get your coat Bolly!" Gene strode out of the office, not even waiting to hold the door for her.

***

"God, I 'ate prozzies." Ray said, taking a large drink of his beer. " "Client Confidentiality" my arse. All we wanted was a sodding name!"

"Yeah, but she wants to keep her customers, do'n't she?" Chris added, trying to sound wise.

"But those girls could get the worst seeing to of their lives!"

"But she don't see it like that, it's- it's like an addiction, innit, Guv?" Shaz piped up, slightly disturbed by Chris's apparent knowledge.

Gene looked up form his beer mat tower he'd been setting up on the next table due to his sheer boredom of the ongoing conversation.

"Hmm? Ask Bollyknickers, she does that psyche bollocks."

Alex looked up from her nail file. She too was bored. "Right, because I know _exactly_ what goes on in the mind of a Cockney prostitute?!"

After a gruelling two-hour interview with "Trixie Belle", the owner of the brothel both girls had worked at, they'd got nowhere. The woman had refused to give any information about who'd booked the girls on the nights of their deaths, more so after Ray let slip that he wouldn't beat up a woman.

But the after-work drink at Luigi's was what Alex's subconscious lived for. She did wonder if her imaginary liver would be all right at the end of it all, did cancer exist in an imaginary world? But no- this two, three hour exchange between people she'd become so fond of kept Alex going, although she was _dying_ to change the subject.

"Anyway, how are the wedding-plans going?" Alex asked Shaz. This was a flash of genius; Shaz hardly ever stopped talking about the wedding. Gene and Ray however, groaned. _Great_, Gene thought, _Women talking about girly stuff. What next, periods?!_

"Well the dress is sorted, the flowers are sorted, the bridesmaids are sorted- oh, by the way, Ma'am, you're fitting is at two o clock on Tuesday, and-,"

"No it bloody well isn't! Gene interrupted.

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"She's working." Gene told Shaz, but looking Alex straight in the eyes, smirking.

"But, Guv, your suit fitting's the same time." Shaz told him, confused.

"Suit, what suit?" Gene snapped, visibly perking up.

"Oh bloody 'ell, I knew I'd forgotten somethin'!" Chris muttered.

Shaz sighed. "We felt bad about asking Ray, then 'avin' to pick Chris' brother- so we thought Chris could maybe 'ave two best men."

"But Tommy weren't 'appy, 'cos 'e knew I'd wanted Ray all along. 'E dropped out a couple of weeks ago…" Chris told Gene.

"And we 'ad the seating plans all done for two best men, and suits and everything…" Shaz continued.

"I meant to ask you ages ago, Guv." Chris blushed.

Gene thought for a moment, then smiled.

"Two o clock on Tuesday it is then."

_A/N_ _It's more Galex banter this chap, folks, but I hope it's enough to satisfy you for a bit! The stuff that's taken the place of Galex flirtation is important, so stick with it ;) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please ____. I'm also thinking of changing the title of the story, I don't think it really fits, I'm not sure what you think, but if you have any ideas, let me know in a REVIEW :D._

_xxxx_


	10. Love and War

Alex stood back and looked at herself in the changing room mirror. Her curly hair hosted a white rose and was tied in a messy bun. But Alex wasn't really looking at her hair; she was looking at the beautiful dress she was wearing.

It was a pale blue in colour, with the puffy sleeves that Alex had always remembered and associated with the 80s. It was a fairly low-cut dress, with a sash above her hips, and the hem was around her knees. It was a little shorter than she'd have thought for a wedding, but at least it wasn't shocking pink. It accentuated Alex's figure brilliantly, giving her more of a chest than she thought she had, and forming an hourglass figure for her. Thinking about it, she'd seen dresses like this in old magazines. It was quite tasteful for Shaz really…

_God, Ray was right,_ Gene Hunt thought as he looked in the mirror. _This top-hat really does make me look like a twat!_

Gene Hunt wasn't a great fan of suits. He didn't object out rightly to them, but he did believe morning suits were saved for toffs, tosser and people who work in offices. He didn't look half bad, really, but the sooner he was out of it the better- he'd had enough of women who looked like his great-aunt taking groin measurement.

"Come on, Bols, we 'aven't got all day!" Gene called, as he stepped out of his cubicle.

Gene's voice made Alex start. She'd been lost in her own little world, staring and staring at the dress. Taking a deep breath she left the cubicle to face Gene…

Gene felt the breath leave his body. Alex Drake, a woman he already considered far more beautiful than most, was standing in front of him looking more stunning than normal. To be perfectly honest, he just wanted to rip the dress off her there and then. She really looked fantastic- all of Gene's boxes were ticked; tits, arse, face, legs.

"So what do you think?" Alex asked nervously, pulling at the fabric.

Gene gulped and cleared his throat. "It's all right, if you like that sort'a thing, I guess." He said, trying to act nonchalant, but Alex could see the smile in his eyes.

"Well I suppose Ray will be pleased to have me on his arm…"

"Ray?!"

"As best man-,"

"Ray can have the ugly bridesmaid- I need someone who won't show me up…I guess you might have to do…" Gene teased.

Alex laughed. "You look quite handsome yourself- but Ray was right, that top-hat _does_ make you look like a twat."

***

As Alex and Gene left Mary's Wedding Boutique and walked down the packed London street, Alex caught he shoulder on a pedestrian and her bag fall to the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" Alex gasped, as she and the man bent to pick up her things which had spilt everywhere. The man looked up. "DI Drake?"

It was Robert Shipman. Alex mentally cursed. Of all the people she could have bumped into coming out of a wedding shop, Alex had to get one Gene hated.

"I'm _really_ sorry, Rob, I didn't see you there."

"Clearly not!" He laughed, passing her a lipstick and a pack of tissues.

"Hurry up, ladies." Gene sniped. "Oh sorry, _Rob_, I didn't see you there."

Alex tutted and scowled at Gene, hoping he could hear her telepathic warning for him to shut up. Seeming to know exactly what she was thinking, his eyes glinted. Alex put the final few items back into her bag- but Shipman had picked up the wedding invitation.

"Oh, what's this?" He asked curiously, moving to a standing invitation as he looked at the front of the invite

"It's…nothing." Alex hastily took it from him, as she too stood, but Gene gleefully filled him in.

"That's a wedding invitation, _Rob_, PC Skelton and WPC Granger's wedding to be exact. Didn't you get one? I heard every plod in the five-mile radius got one- and the Manc lot." Gene smiled spitefully. "Our Shaz and Chris 'ave lots of friends."

Shipman lowered his head.

"Gene, stop it." Alex muttered, putting her bag back on her shoulder.

"It's gonna be a great day; booze, grub, _nibbles_. Don't yer just love _nibbles_? Cheese 'n' pineapple on sticks. Do you like cheese 'n' pineapple on sticks, _Rob_?" Gene taunted.

"It's _Robert_." Shipman snarled, finally beginning to lose his cool- any trace of his polite smile was vanishing.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Guv-,"

"It was nice seeing you, Alex." Shipman turned and nodded at Alex, before walking back in the direction he'd come from.

Alex frowned at Gene.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" She yelled angrily.

"What?" He grinned.

"You're a _bully_, Gene Hunt. A _bully_. Woe betide anyone with any intellectual capacity who might actually make you look small-,"

"Nowt small about me, Bolly-,"

"-_minded_!"

"The man's an arrogant twerp!"

"Don't go all caveman on me, Gene!"

Gene looked indignant. "Remember just who you're talking to, Bols! I've never changed; I've never given you any reason to doubt me. If I believe the man's an arrogant twerp, then it's more than likely he is! Try giving _me_ the benefit of the doubt before you get on your bloody high horse and acting like a royal prude!"

Alex raised her eyebrows. "A royal prude?"

"Yep. A frigid royal prude."

"_Excuse me_?!" Alex stormed off, weaving her way between busy shoppers, making her way towards the Quattro, scowling.

When they finally got to the car, Alex had wiped away the tears that had escaped her eyes as she angrily left Gene to walk on his own. She wasn't often hurt by Gene's comments, but that _had_ hurt. What was so prudish about not wanting Gene to hurt someone who hadn't done anything other than his job? To be perfectly honest, _Alex_ had more reason to hate Shipman than Gene did- Shipman had put false words in her statement and she forgave him. As far as Gene was affected, no one had been more loyal to Shipman than to Gene himself, so why take it out on Alex when she talks to someone he doesn't like? God, she was angry- but she was also upset.

In silence, Alex got in the car and (quite rebelliously for Alex) didn't bother with her seatbelt. Gene sat in the car as Alex rubbed her eyes, hoping all signs of tears had disappeared. But they hadn't. Gene noticed her eyes were a little redder than normal- and immediately felt guilty.

"All right, maybe not _frigid_."

"What?" she spat, looking out the window faintly irritated.

"You drop your knickers for all the local nutters, you're hardly frigid."

"As opposed to the man, who boasts, yet never seems to have a date?"

"A _what_, Bols?!"

"A _date_, Gene."

"That's a _poof_'s word."

"When did you last take a woman to dinner?"

"We had dinner last week."

"Someone other than me?"

Gene thought for a moment. "Last month, Elaine Pierson."

"When you went on to arrest her brother?"

"Listen Bolly, you know, just 'cos I don't jump into bed with the first person to turn their head-,"

"And I suppose I do?!" Alex was angry again.

"Well let's see, a man who shagged his goddaughter's mother, causing said mother and her husband to get blown up-,"

"I didn't have sex with Evan!"

"You said it was complicated-,"

"I didn't say I was screwing him!"

Gene put the key in the ignition and the car was suddenly moving.

"The "Thatchorite wanker"?"

Alex couldn't exactly reply to that.

"And I know for a fact you had a crush on Supermac-,"

"SUPERMAC?!" Alex exploded at Gene.

"Don't tell me you didn't"

"How _dare_ you?" Alex fumed, and Gene momentarily took his eyes off the road to look at her. Shit, she was angrier than he'd ever seen her.

"Bloody 'ell, Bols, it's just a joke-,"

"Just a joke?!" Alex shrilly screamed. "Why can't you ever take anything seriously? Why do things have to be part of a big witty ruse? Why is it _always_ Gene Hunt against the world?!"

"The only people I fight, Alex, are the people doing crimes everyday, putting the lives of innocent people in danger, and causing a lot of bloody inconvenience for me and my team!" Gene's brow was furrowed, but he didn't look particularly angry to Alex- more annoyed. And like he had something to prove. To be honest, Alex could see sense in his words, not that she'd admit it.

Gene put the handbrake on at the traffic lights; he wasn't particularly in the mood for skipping the lights, it was much less fun when he was arguing.

"You annoy me at times, Guv." Alex finally said, quietly, giving up on fighting.

"Not 'alf as much as you annoy me, Bolly. But you're wrong."

Alex rolled your eyes. "What is it _this_ time?"

"It's not Gene 'unt against the world. I always 'ad the impression it was you an' me, Bolly. Fighting the scum together. Good cop, bad cop."

Alex was stunned into silence.

Gene snorted. "And as to why I don't take women out to dinner- maybe I don't like wasting my time with blonde bits in tight clothes."

"I thought you liked skimpy."

"Depends on who's wearing it, Bols."

Alex coughed something that sounded extraordinarily like _Strippers_, at which Gene only smiled.

"And _maybe_ there's only one person I'm interested in taking to dinner."

For some reason (and she herself couldn't figure out why) Alex blushed, and found herself very warm all of a sudden.

"Why don't you ask her?"

"Ah, I'm busy at the weekend. Plus she's probably entertaining the local nutters this week."

Everything seemed to slow down as Gene looked at Alex, straight in the eyes, all trace of humour having disappeared. Alex could faintly make out the sound of car horns, but she was focusing on what Gene had just said.

"What about tonight?" Alex asked, hoping her voice was a little lower than the shrill pitch it sounded like in her head.

"I'd have to check my diary, but I guess I could manage that. She'd better-,"

"-wear something skimpy?" Alex finished.

But before the conversation was finished, there was a loud crash and a large force hit the back of the Quattro, throwing both Alex and Gene forward out of their seat, though fortunately neither was seriously injured. Alex hit her cheek on the glove compartment, and was winded from falling forward onto where any normal airbag would have risen from. Gene had simply split his lip. He looked up and noticed that the lights he'd stopped at were all of a sudden green; it looked like he hadn't been paying attention.

"Bugger. Are you all right?"

"I'm just a bit-," Alex gasped, but Gene cut her off.

"Not you- the bloody _car_!"

Alex guessed dinner was postponed.

_A/N: There you go, a mainly Galex chapter! Next chapter will be up soon, I'm hoping tomorrow because I want to speed it up and get it finished by next Friday, so I can work on the next fic and have plenty of chaps ready for when I get back off my hols! Review review review please!_


	11. A Hard Day At Work

It had been another rough morning at work, but although another murder (a man this time) was heavy work, Alex did have a feeling that the work-load may have been a little easier if Gene hadn't still been punishing her for the incident with the Quattro.

Fortunately for Alex, Gene wasn't making her pay the repairs costs, and it would soon be fixed and back to normal. That didn't stop Gene being pissed off!

"Alfred Harris, aged fifty-three, found hanging in his 'ome this morning." Gene had told Alex at six-thirty that morning when she was dragged into the morgue after a brash wake-up call.

"Linked to the girls?" Alex had asked

"No link yet, Ma'am." Shaz yawned.

It seemed Alex wasn't the only one being punished for what had happened with the Quattro- Gene had made sure Shaz, Chris and Ray were in early as well, hoping that Ray would make a few smart-arse comments about it being Alex's fault, so Gene wouldn't look so much like the bad guy. Still, he loved to wind her up.

From there onwards, the morning had gotten worse. While Chris and Alex had been given a list of over five hundred guests who'd been at a party with the dead man that night before, Gene had taken Ray to the scene of the crime, and spent up until midday moving between there and the scene of the party (much to the host's annoyance) looking for any shred of evidence.

It had got to two-thirty and Alex had heard various loud and uncomfortable noises from her stomach. If she thought about it (which she didn't really like to do, being as hungry as she was), Alex hadn't eaten since four o clock the previous afternoon, having worked late the night before. Alex was _dying_ for Gene to let them go for lunch, but he'd had Shaz on "crisp duty". One bag of crisps wasn't really enough to solve Alex's hunger, so she'd been sipping on the water Shaz had brought her over an hour ago.

"Were you a camel in a previous life, Ma'am?" Chris finally asked Alex, at about three.

"Well I've 'eard some daft chat-up lines in me time, Chris, but that really does take the biscuit!" Gene looked at his colleagues, bemused.

"Sorry, _what_, Chris?" Alex asked, frowning at his odd choice of phrase.

"Well…it's just you're 'avin' loads of water, like, Ma'am, but you're not eating anything…"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Well, _now you mention it_, Chris," Alex looked at Gene "I am rather hungry."

"Well why didn't you say so? Shaz, chuck Bolly another packet of crisps." Gene barked.

As the crisps fell into her hands, Alex sighed. "Can't someone go and get some sandwiches-,"

"Are you finished with those names yet, Bols?" gene cut in.

"No, Guv-,"

"Then no."

Grudgingly, Alex opened her crisps and crunched loudly, continuing with her list. Gene just smiled.

The first interesting thing to happen to Alex that day happened about half an hour later, when Alex came across the words "_Evan White_" written on the piece of paper she'd been working her way down all day. Alex didn't know quite what to make of it, so responded to the two words like every other name she'd found on that list. Putting in the number, Alex felt a spark of dread in her stomach; _what if Alex picked up the phone_?

"Evan White?"

Phew, she needn't have worried about causing a…a…what was it they called it? Oh yes, _Paradox_.

"Evan, it's DI Drake."

"Alex? Wow, it's been a while. How are you?"

"Erm…_DI_ Drake. I'm afraid it's police business."

"Oh?" Evan sounded curious. Even from the sound of his voice, Alex knew his brow would be furrowed, he'd have the phone in his right hand, and he'd be tapping the table with his left, it was the way he always sat when he took a phone call.

"Can you confirm that you were at 58 Oak Street last night?" Alex launched straight in.

"Well, yeah. It was a party, I was invited- a neighbour looked after Alex, it's the first time I'd been out since…well…you know." Hearing the pain in Evan's voice as he was unable to voice Alex's parents' deaths made Alex well up. She wanted to put her arms around him, or at least, say something of some comfort. But she had to do her job. Alex cleared her throat.

"Do you know Alfred Harris?"

"I did."

"Did?"

"Well, I presume that's why you're ringing? Every guest at that party last night has been ringing me and asking me for legal representation- he wasn't a popular man. Most people argued with him last night."

Well _there_ was something people had neglected to mention to Alex.

"Did you argue with him?" Alex pressed on.

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Can I ask you what you argued with Mr Harris about?"

Evan sighed." He told me I was a waste of space. I argued that whilst I may be a waste of space, no one needed him, and no one wanted him around. The only reason he was invited to the party was because he was a dangerous man to piss off."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He's made threats about people's families before."

"Anyone in particular?"

"It's just a rumour I heard."

Alex finished off making her notes- she aimed to keep the conversations to a three-minute-maximum, and she was fast approaching that limit.

"What time did you leave the party, Evan?"

"About nine-thirty. I wasn't in a very party mood and wanted to make sure Alex was all right."

"Thanks, Evan."

"Wait- Alex!"

Alex had been about to put the phone down, when Evan's voice made her stay on the line.

"Yes?"

"Get in touch; we should go for a drink."

Alex put the phone down and carried on with the list…

By seven, Alex was half way down the last page of names, when she came across a _second_ name she recognised, but it was one she really wished she didn't. And yet, there it was, written in clear printed black biro "_Rob Shipman_". Alex sighed to herself- when was she going to be able to shake this man off?! But for once that day, Alex was actually glad this job hadn't been given to Ray, or even Gene himself. There was absolutely nothing mentioned in _any_ of the three hundred statements she'd already taken (Shaz rather liked to talk a bit longer than Alex) that would implicate Shipman in any wrongdoing- but she still felt uneasy.

Putting in the number (her fingers were starting to get sore by this point); Alex sighed and sat back in her chair, pen at the ready.

"Robert Shipman speaking." Came a calm and fairly quiet voice. He sounded almost distant.

"Hello, Robert, it's DI Drake." Alex was more nervous than she realised- her voice was shaking.

"Ah, Alex, what can I do for you?" Shipman's voice was still calm, but it seemed slightly more eager, as if he really wanted to listen to her.

Alex took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask you about the party at 58 Oak Street last night."

"What about it?" Shipman said in the same voice.

"Did you know Alfred Harris?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I know Alf, why?"

_Knew victim_, Alex made note.

"Hang on, Alex, you used the past tense." Shipman spoke again.

_Shit_.

"We found him dead in the early hours of this morning."

"Cause of death?"

"Sorry, Rob, you'll understand all details are under wraps for now. Could you just answer the questions?"

"Oh, oh yes of course- sorry." Came Shipman's apologetic voice.

"Thanks. Did you speak to Harris?"

"Only briefly, we were mingling most of the night- Roger Fox's parties are mainly about getting new contacts."

This came as no surprise to Alex, pretty much every person she'd spoken to in relation to Harris' death had said the same thing.

"How did he seem?" Alex continued.

"Smug, but relaxed- as I say, we didn't speak for long."

"Thanks, and finally; did you see Harris argue with anyone?"

Shipman chuckled darkly. "Alex, there are about twenty people who argued with Alf last night. I left at around half ten, I'm sure many more argued with him after I left."

"Thanks, Rob, I'll be in touch."

"OK, bye, Alex."

***

Alex finished her list at about eight, by which time she was feeling faint with hunger.

"Dinner, Bols?" Gene asked her. He stretched then put his jacket on, waiting for an answer. Alex rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll just go freshen up, Guv."

"Good, you look like you've gone ten rounds with Ray."

Smiling, Alex nipped out to the ladies room and splashed water in her tired eyes. She then looked in the mirror- and could see exactly what Ray had meant. Her hair was frizzing madly (oh how Alex missed hair straighteners!) and her eye make up was smudged where she'd rubbed it throughout the day. Frankly, Alex just wanted to go home and sleep, but was this the "dinner" Gene had non-verbally postponed? She couldn't miss it this time. Alex patted her hair in an attempt to calm it, freshened her lipstick and re-arranged her off-the-shoulder top.

"Ready." She told her reflection.

***

You look knackered, Bols." Gene told Alex quite plainly.

"Charming." She replied, taking a sip of wine. Immediately she felt her knotted shoulders relax slightly. As the alcohol flowed into her she began to loosen up further, but Gene was right, she did look awful.

"I didn't sleep well last night." She explained. That part was true- when her dreams hadn't been marred by the voices of various nurses coming to check on the comatose 2008 Alex Drake, Alex had dreamt of Molly sleeping curled up at the foot of her bed, dressed in her school uniform, which was by now very tousled.

"Did you have one of your nutters round?"

Alex was about to utter some rude retort when she remembered what Gene had said in the Quattro before the crash:

"_Maybe_ _there's only one person I'm interested in taking to dinner."_

"_Why don't you ask her?"_

"_Ah, I'm busy at the weekend. Plus she's probably entertaining the local nutters this week."_

Although she realised it at the time, the crash had sort of made Alex forget that the person Gene wanted to take to dinner was…her. The thought made her feel warm and quite humble inside. It had been a long time since a man had wanted to take Alex out to dinner- or at least, a man whose company Alex _enjoyed_ had wanted to take Alex out to dinner. Dinner. As she said it over and over in her head, Alex began to like the word. It was a sophisticated word that said a lot about the people who used it. But "sophisticated" wouldn't be the words Alex would normally use to describe Gene Hunt. Maybe "dinner" meant more than sophistication. Romance? But again, Alex couldn't see Gene as the chocolates and roses type. But what else could it mean- sex?

Alex caught Gene's eye and started laughing.

Gene raised an eyebrow, wondering what the hell was going on. "Are you 'avin' a stroke, Bolly?"

Alex wiped the tears from her eyes. "No, Guv, sorry, just letting my imagination get carried away." She sighed.

Gene snorted and shook his head.

"You know, I'll never be able to figure you out, Bols."

It was Alex's turn to smile. "Good. I'm not sure I could handle having you in my head."

"I'm not sure I could be able to handle bein' in your 'ead, Bolly. Mind you, I'm sure I'm in your dreams…"

"Ha, you wish." She tittered.

Gene looked Alex straight in the eyes, seemingly thinking. He didn't speak for a moment, until:

"Bols…"

Alex didn't say anything, but just stared back into his eyes, sucked in by their deep blue. Alex didn't, couldn't, didn't _want_ to blink.

"Yes." She uttered eventually.

"What are we ordering?" Gene snapped out of his daydreaming mode and picked up a menu, his position changing from open and tender, to brisk and hierarchical.

***

"Thank you for a lovely evening." Alex thanked Gene after he paid the bill. He passed Alex her jacket, and helped her put it on, although she was only going upstairs. Her tiredness had disappeared- which was why at twenty-to-one, Alex was wide awake, feeling rejuvenated after a proper meal and the company she'd kept that evening.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bols?" Gene moved to peck Alex's cheek and she stiffened. Suddenly he was in her face. She could smell his aftershave- Gene Hunt had actually bothered with _aftershave_ to have dinner with her! Alex was about to speak, but was suddenly conscious of the message her open mouth gave, so she shut it quickly. But maybe she wanted him to kiss her? Should she open her lips again? Or would that make her look like a goldfish? Alex settled for puckering her lips slightly, not in an obvious "_Kiss me, Gene_" way, but in a way that _could_ have been mistaken for a normal action under any other circumstance.

Gene too was aware that he'd stopped so close to her cheek. He wanted to kiss her pale skin, but her wanted to kiss her lips more- her soft plump, slightly moist lips that were puckered; but was that normal? Did Alex always look like that, or _did_ she want him to kiss her. But he'd already aimed for her cheek, should he change course, or would that make him look like a twat?

Eventually, Gene settled to kiss Alex's cheek- he wasn't going to risk ruining a nice evening with his DI for the small chance of things going further. Gene cleared his throat.

"So, erm, tomorrow then?" He said, moving towards the phone on the corner of the bar.

"Yes…tomorrow." Alex confirmed, unaware of what he was doing. "Erm, Gene?"

Gene raised his eyebrows, turning back to her as he continued putting a number in.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Calling a taxi, Quattro's in the garage."

Of course it was. Alex felt a pang of guilt as she realised how reliant Gene now was on something other than himself- which was something he hated. She knew Gene valued his independence, but couldn't think of any way to help, other than-

"Why don't you stay the night?"

Gene dropped the phone, making a loud clatter. Luigi came through to the empty restaurant to see Alex and Gene standing a distance apart, Gene's hand the shape of the back of the phone, but the phone hanging from its cord close to the floor. Luigi muttered in Italian as he picked the phone up, shaking his head at the pair.

"Er, you mean…"

"On the sofa!" Alex quickly finished. _Oh bloody hell_, she thought,_ that was practically "Shag me, Gene!"_

"Are- are you sure?" Gene asked- he didn't want to put her out.

"Of course, then we can walk to work in the morning. It'll save you money either way."

"Er…right…yes...well, if you're sure…"

Alex smiled at how awkward Gene seemed to feel, but nodded. "Come on then."

Half an hour later, Alex had set Gene up on the sofa with a spare quilt, a cushion for a pillow and a glass of whiskey. Gene was sitting on the sofa, taking his shoes off. "I'll see you in the morning then, Bolly?"

"Yeah. Night, Gene."

"Night, Alex."

It wasn't until Alex was sitting tucked up in her bed that she realised; Gene had called her Alex.

_A/N: There we go, my longest chapter yet and some nice fluffy Galex! I did say the chap would be up quickly- there might even be another one up by the end of the day- please review!_


	12. An Interrogation

When Alex's alarm went off at seven-thirty the next morning she woke to bright sunshine pouring in from the cracks in the curtains she'd forced Luigi to install. It wasn't long before she realised what felt different- even with the bedroom door shut, Alex could hear Gene's loud snores from her sofa. But the snoring hadn't kept Alex awake; in fact it had been a comfort. Knowing that there was another person in the flat with her provided Alex with a new feeling of security.

Stretching and looking at her watch, she decided she ought to wake Gene. Slipping on her dressing gown, and tying it loosely around her waist, Alex opened the bedroom door, to find herself staring at the sleeping Gene Hunt. He lay on his right side, back to the back of the sofa, and arm draped over the side and resting on the floor. He was wearing his vest and boxer shorts, and the quilt Alex had given him the night before had been thrown on the floor at some point during the night. Alex also noted that the large glass of whiskey she'd given him before she went to bed was now empty.

Tiptoeing, Alex made her way over to the sofa, and perched on the edge by Gene's waist. She placed a delicate hand on his warm (and slightly muscular) chest.

"Gene." She whispered, smiling, waiting for him to wake. Instead he let out another grunt-like snore. Alex tried again. "_Gene_." This time she shook her hand slightly on his chest, hoping the movement might wake him up. Gene wriggled, but let out another snore. "Guv!" Alex called, shaking his shoulder this time.

"_Bollocks-shit-wank-twat-bloody-tosser-bitch-prat-arse-shitty-nonce_." Gene grumbled with his eyes still shut.

Alex giggled at his waking up ritual. At the sound of her laugh, Gene slowly opened his eyes to look at her. "Well if it isn't my morning tart." He murmured.

"Morning, Gene." She smiled, trying not to laugh again.

"'Time is it?" Gene asked, stretching.

"Seven-thirty."

Gene just smiled and rubbed his eyes. "Sleep well, Bols?"

Alex nodded. "You?"

"Yeah, not too bad. D'you mind if I use your loo?" He replied.

"Go for it- but I hope you're going to brush your teeth." She added.

"Eh?"

"You have awful morning breath."

"Cheeky mare."

Whilst Gene did what he had to do, Alex took the duvet lying crumpled on the floor, folded it up neatly and put it away in the cupboard. She picked up his glass and took it to the sink; she'd wash it later. By the time she'd done this, Gene was out of the bathroom, looking slightly more awake, and with much fresher breath.

"I'm going for a shower, help yourself to anything." She said.

"D'you want a coffee, Bols?" Gene called to her as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Yes please, mugs are-,"

"-above the sink, I know, I did live here!"

Alex smiled as she got into the shower- the idea of a domesticated Gene Hunt made her want to roll around on the floor laughing- yet here he was…

"So what did we learn yesterday, Bols?" Gene asked, as the pair walked briskly to Fenchurch East. It was 8.15, and the rest didn't normally get in until 9, but Gene needed to get in and changed before anyone noticed he was still in yesterday's clothes and unshaven.

Alex sighed "There were five hundred and eighteen names on that list, Guv; only twenty-two didn't actually turn up. That leaves us with four hundred and ninety-six. Two hundred and forty nine people were actually at the party at two-fifteen A.M., the approximate time of death, leaving us with two hundred and forty seven people. We've got a list of around thirty people who argued with Harris, but that's still thirty people, Guv!"

"Anyone interesting?"

Alex lied quickly. "Nope."

"Then let's get cracking, Bolly, it's going to be a busy day!"

By this time they were at the station. Luck was on Gene's side until he got to the doors of the office.

"Wahey, Guv! Nice night wa'it?" Ray quipped, popping up from behind a desk.

"What the bloody 'ell are you doin' there?!" Gene shouted. He wasn't really angry at Ray, he was angrier at himself for being able to get caught so easily.

"Papers fell ont' floor, Guv." Ray was smirking.

"Is there anyone else around?" Gene asked, frowning.

"Nah, Shaz and Chris didn't want to come in early. So…" Ray looked at Alex who had been trying to stand in Gene's shadow, hoping Ray wouldn't put two and two together and make five.

"Listen, Carling, if you breath a word of this to _anyone_, I will nail your testicles to the nearest moving train- _do I make myself understood_?"

Ray gulped. "Yes, Guv."

"Good!"

Gene stormed into _his_ office, slamming the door behind him. Both Alex and Ray winced as the noise echoed through the room. She wasn't exactly pleased that Gene had left her to do damage limitation.

"It's not what you think anyway." Alex finally told Ray. "A taxi from Luigi's would have cost a bomb- I felt bad and offered the Guv my settee for the night."

"If you say so, Ma'am." Ray winked and went back to his work, chuckling.

***

By eleven o clock, the gang between them had managed to narrow the list down to fifty-eight suspects(not exactly _suspects_, more like people who had no motive or were in the wrong place at the wrong time), which included both Evan and Shipman. She hadn't been able to hide the fact that she'd spoken to both of them the day before for long- Gene was often to sneaky for his own good. When looking through Alex's notes he'd found their names with their statements. Alex wasn't sure if it was just pure hatred for Shipman or jealousy that Alex had been protecting him that had made Gene decide to put Shipman on the list with nothing but purely circumstantial evidence, whereas at least Evan had actually _argued_ with Harris that evening.

"Guv?" Alex sighed, after ten minutes of racking her brains to find a solution.

"Mmm." Gene replied, still looking at the clipboard in front of him, wiggling his pen to give his hands something to do.

"I think we're going to have to drag them all in."

***

This exercise took around twenty-nine hours and involved a lot of coffee. Alex and Ray were in one interview room, whilst Gene and Chris were in another. Whilst it took a lot of time, effort and energy, they were finally down to a list of twenty suspects. At around nine the next evening, Gene burst into Alex's interview room, and pulled her outside.

"Get Evan White in again." He told her, giving no other information.

Not only was this frustrating, Alex also didn't have a clue what was going on, and didn't have a clue what to say to Evan.

"Ah, Alex, I was just about to call you."

"Sorry, Evan, it's police business again." Alex grimaced. "Any chance you can pop down to the station?"

Evan sighed from down the phone "Let me get a sitter for Alex." He said.

So, _that_ was exactly why Alex was sitting in an interview room with Gene Hunt, watching Ray Carling smack Evan White around- wincing at every blow. But still Evan stuck to his statement.

"I. Didn't. Kill. Harris!" He said, over and over again, but it had no effect on Gene or Ray, as they continued to mimic, punish and push him further.

"So, _why_, White, have you been confirmed to be having a violent argument with Harris at around nine-thirty?" Gene asked him, cruelly. "Why did two other guests at the party hear you say "If you dare, I will rip your head from your neck and you will never see the light of day again. Stay away, Harris"?"

To Alex, it was as if someone had stuck a white hot poker through her stomach. The news winded her; she could barely take it in.

"You didn't say anything." She looked straight at Evan, speaking quietly.

"I didn't think it was relevant- seeing as _I didn't kill him_!"

With this, Ray struck another hard punch into Evan's stomach. Alex had to turn away before she saw Evan doubled over. She could only imagine the state he'd be in the morning- especially as she couldn't remember any images of a bruised and battered Evan from her childhood.

"When are you going to start talking something other than shite, White?" Gene asked, snarling. Ray hit Evan again. And again.

"Why did you say it?" Alex asked coolly. She needed to stop him from being beaten to a pulp.

"He made some threats after I called him a loser."

"And?" Alex pressed on.

"He…he told me to take it back. And I wouldn't."

There was silence for a minute.

"And?" Gene asked, angrily.

"And he threatened…he threatened…." Evan finally said.

"Who?"

"That he'd…he'd hurt me, get his "friends" to hurt... the people I care about. Alex. He said…he'd hurt Alex. That sort of thing."

"So when the big nasty bully decides he doesn't like someone, you decide you have to kill him? Because you can't look after yourself or your family…"

"I DIDN'T KILL HIM!" Evan roared at Gene. For a moment, Gene looked impressed; finally White had shown some balls. Then he nodded. And Ray punched.

"Stop it, Guv." Alex muttered, her eyes closed through Evan's screams.

Alex was surprised Evan was even conscious, the way he looked. His eyes were bloodshot, there was blood pouring from both nostrils, his lip was split in several places, and he had a nasty cut on his forehead. Of course, Alex couldn't see the damage to his stomach, nor did she want to, but she knew it must be worse.

"Can anyone verify your whereabouts after nine-thirty-five?"

"The babysitter- Alex's babysitter!" Evan gasped. "I came in around nine-forty, gave the girl her money, and went and checked on Alex- she hadn't been feeling well."

"But you left her?"

"It was just a stomach ache."

"Why did you kill Alfred Harris?"

"I DIDN'T BLOODY KILL HIM!"

"And the girls?"

"WHAT GIRLS?!"

"The prostitutes who died in the last fortnight."

"Oh that's rich! You think I have to pay for sex?"

"I'm guessing it's the only way you get any."

"Piss off, DCI Hunt." Evan's lip curled as he snarled at gene- causing another punch from Ray.

"Stop it." Alex asked Ray. Ray just chuckled, and hit Evan again, harder.

"DCI Hunt, a word outside?" Alex requested, pausing the tape and stepping outside the room.

"What, Bolly?!" Gene asked her, frustrated at her apparent dislike for his policing methods.

"We're not getting anywhere."

"Oh I think we're getting very far actually."

"Guv, hit him any more and there'll be nothing left-,"

"- Problem?"

"We need a confession, not another bad headline! I think we should let him go home- we've got nothing on him except a violent argument."

"Erm, Bols, are you forgetting that Evan White threatened to _kill_ Alfred Harris?"

"That doesn't mean he did."

Alex had her "stubborn face" (as Gene called it) on again. He knew it was barely worth arguing with her when she was in this mood- she rarely gave in. What was the point in disagreeing?

"We'll leave it for the night. One night. We'll work later. We'll find more evidence. Then we'll drag him in again in the morning."

Alex sighed.

***

"Guv, I'm begging you. Please, stop the car. He _didn't_ do it!" Alex was urgently pleading with Gene at nine o clock the next morning, as the Quattro sped round to the most familiar area of 1980's London- the place Alex had grown up; Evan's home.

"Shut yer gob, Bols, we're arresting him."

"Guv-,"

"Don't bother, Bolly."

Alex wanted to cry; it couldn't have been Evan, she didn't remember it- how could something have happened that she didn't remember?!

And soon- too soon- they were at Evan's home. Gene strode out of the car. "You coming, Bols?"

Alex shook her head, not only did she disagree with what Gene was doing; she couldn't risk being seen by the younger version of herself. But she wound the window down.

"Evan White," She could hear Gene saying. "You are under arrest for-,"

_The doorbell rang, and Alex could see a shadow through the coloured glass panel in the door. "Uncle Evan?" She called._

_Evan limped through the house to pick Alex up._

"_What is it, sweetheart?" He asked her. His face was covered in ugly bruises, but he'd told her he'd walked into a wall. Evidently, he hadn't heard the doorbell._

"_There's a man at the door." She smiled, pointing at the shadow._

_For some reason, Evan went pale, and answered the door._

"_Detective Chief Inspector-,"_

"_Evan White, you're under arrest for-," Alex couldn't quite hear what the man was saying, he was quite a big man, broad shouldered, he had blond hair, wore leather gloves, and he took up quite a lot of the doorway due to his build. For some reason she remembered him, but she couldn't think where from._

Alex's head was spinning. Why were these things suddenly coming back?

"- you do not have to say anything-,"

"_-please, DCI Hunt, not here. Let me get Alex to school, let me get someone to take her- please, not in front of her!"_

"_You're nicked, White, whatever you say-,"_

"_Please, DCI Hunt, I'm begging you, not in front of Alex!"_

_The man seemed to calm a little, as he saw the young girl, peering shyly from the hallway._

"_All right, little lady? Remember me? I'm the Gene Genie."_

_It was the man she'd seen that day she went to live with Evan! The day everything had changed…_

Alex saw Evan take the younger version of herself by the hand across the road to a neighbour.

"_Don't worry, Alex, you're just going to stay with Mrs McFinney for a couple of hours. I need to go with the nice man; he's going to take me for a little trip."_

An elderly woman opened the door.

"_Dear Lord, Evan, what happened to you?" Mrs McFinney opened the door and gasped as she saw Evan's face. How rude, Alex thought, he was still very handsome, it was just a bruise, like when she'd grazed her knee on the playground._

"_Can you take Alex for the day please?" Evan sounded funny._

"_But-,"_

"_I'll explain when I get back. She's had her breakfast, there are a few toys in the front room, and she might want a book from the house- I've got to go."_

"_Evan-,"_

"_Please."_

The elderly woman took Alex into the house, leaving the older Alex in the car, clutching her head. But as far as Alex could remember, Evan _had_ picked her up from Mrs McFinney's house later that day- Evan _couldn't_ have killed Alfred Harris. He couldn't.

_A/N: I'm sorry! I really did mean to get another chapter up last night, but I got really stuck with how to move it on, plus I was out all day tomorrow, but I will most certainly have another chapter up by one o clock (English time) tomorrow- please review! _


	13. Tying Up Loose Ends

Alex Drake loved her job. There was something satisfying about walking through the corridors of Fenchurch East and realising she was at the top of her game- or as close to the top as she was going to get as a woman. But that didn't bother her, she knew she (mostly) had the respect she deserved from her colleagues and that no matter what Gene Hunt did or said- he would listen to her opinion.

She liked walking past Viv in the morning, seeing him smile, on most mornings he even offered her a coffee. She liked walking past the cells, and knowing it was partly her hard work that had gotten the criminals who sat in there caught.

But the thing Alex disliked about her job, was when people listened to her but thought she was wrong. When they believed _their_ own opinions mattered more. When they put innocent people into the cells. Like the time Evan White had been banged up for a crime that Alex Drake truly believed he didn't commit. And the time they'd put an innocent little girl into more turmoil, as they had put her godfather, the one thing she had left, in a police cell for twenty-four hours. That's what Alex hated about her job. And it was the one thing she was unable to change.

***

In the week after Evan had been released on bail, two more murders occurred.

"In't it strange how neither 'appened while 'e was in a cell, Bolly?" Gene had mocked. It was of course Alex's own doing that had got Evan one of the best lawyers in London and a fairly cheap release.

The first murder was a twenty-two year old man named Liam Ross. He was found by the bank of the Thames with a gunshot wound to the chest, with an approximate time of death being between one and five in the morning.

Rosie Frost was the name of the second murder that week. She was a forty-two year old mother of two, with a well-respected husband and no enemies to speak of. She'd been found by her twenty-three year old son who'd come in from a night on the town with his friends- she'd been poisoned, stabbed, and left to bleed on the kitchen floor.

"Guv, you can't _still_ believe Evan did this?" Alex asked Gene. They'd been standing in the kitchen for ten minutes, after taping the room off and shutting the door- Frost had a fifteen year old daughter that neither Alex or Gene thought should have to see what a mess her mother had been left as.

"So you still think Saint Evan is innocent?" Gene sighed, bending down and picking up the notepad that was on the floor by the middle-aged woman's head. It was blank, and must have fallen to the floor in her struggle.

"I never _said_ he was a Saint, Guv. I don't think he's capable of it, that's all."

"So find me one other person on that list that was in the right place at the right time!" Gene's temper was becoming less and less bearable.

Alex _knew_ Evan was innocent. If Evan _hadn't_ been innocent, then he'd have been in prison, and she'd have been brought up by someone else. The only thing stopping Evan from being banged up right this instant was Alex's insistence that he'd done nothing wrong, which wouldn't last for long- and that must mean that someone else was caught. But who? Who else?

"Guv, the only piece of the puzzle that Evan fits into it Alfred Harris' murder! What on earth could be his motives for another _four_?! He's got a little girl to take care of- he loves her, why jeopardise her future and her happiness?"

"What if they were all threatening her?"

"What, a mother, threatening a six year old child?" Alex looked down at the panic-stricken face of the woman who lay on the floor in front of her, her hair in curlers and her lipstick smudged.

"Could 'ave been threatening 'im?"

But Alex had already shown a picture of Evan White to John Frost, Rosie's husband. He didn't recognise him, and even checked through their (large) address book. There was no mention of him.

"We've got nothing on him, Guv. Let's start hunting for some real criminals."

***

"They've got to be linked. They have to be- five murders in five weeks, it's just _too_ circumstantial." Alex was muttering to herself as she paced back and forth around the office.

"Thought you didn't like circumstances, Bols." Gene looked smug.

"You were the one saying these things were connected."

"I was the one who said Evan White is murdering scum, but you didn't listen to that, did yer Bolly?"

Alex scowled, when Ray and Chris burst into the office.

"Guv, the woman, a-at the brothel-,"

"-Trixie Belle?" Alex asked, curiously.

"What, she's not dead as well is she?" Gene snorted.

Suddenly Alex noticed there was no colour in either of the men's faces. As if they'd just seen- a dead person.

***

"This is 'ow we found 'er, Guv." Ray pointed at the pale naked woman lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood.

Alex touched Trixie's hand.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Gene snarled, puzzled at why she was so stupidly leaving her own prints all over a crime scene.

"It's still slightly warm, she hasn't been dead long." Alex told him. "I was with you at the time anyway- my prints would mean nothing." She told him.

Gene turned on the men. "What were you doing here?!" He barked.

"We, we came to get an ID on that picture of White, Guv. We'd already rung up, she'd said she'd say whether she recognised the man or not." Chris told him.

"Fifteen minutes later, we're 'ere, she's dead." Ray finished.

"Have you called any backup in?" Alex asked.

Ray stared at her. "We brought you two down, di'nt we?"

Alex's face fell. "You brought us into a murder scene, you two being the last ones to speak to her alive, and haven't called any of the specialists in yet?!"

"You had better be bloody kidding me, DS Carling." Gene snarled.

***

Thankfully by two days later, no other murders had occurred. Gene and Alex had enough on their plates going through the books of the brothel Trixie Belle had owned, and searching for the so-called "Little Black Book" of customers. They'd gone through piles and piles of letters, envelopes, bills, notebooks, until finally at eleven o clock the previous evening, Shaz had found a long (_long_) list of names. Evan White wasn't on there. In fact- the only two names that could be matched with the names of party guests and were found in the address book belonging to Rosie and John Frost were Robert Shipman and Peter Hurst.

Peter Hurst was a notorious rapist in London. Teenagers spoke of him with fear on the way back from a night out, hoping they'd stumble back home alive. Suring the sixty-four years of his life, he'd been imprisoned on rape charges seven times, arrested for the suspected rape of eleven other girls (though never charged in these instances) and was a prime suspect in the murder of a seventeen year old girl when he was eighteen years old.

Robert Shipman however, was a quiet, respectable DCI, who'd lost his wife five years ago in a tragic armed robbery. He'd brought up his sons almost single-handedly, and kept himself to himself. When his sons finally moved away from home, Robert had started going to parties again, he'd started opening up and talking to people. To his closest friends it looked as if he was finally moving on with his life, he'd even started talking about a lady who's "company he enjoyed more than most" to his sister.

Even Gene agreed which suspect looked more than likely to have done the crime.

After three interviews with each suspect, Gene and Alex had made the arrest, and placed a battered Peter Hurst into the cells, awaiting a trial. For Alex and Gene, the case was closed; they'd won; now all that needed doing was a few loose ends tying up.

Firstly, Alex took Gene to apologise to Evan, after the balls up they'd made of his arrest (and Evan had assured Alex that he knew she'd never wanted to do it in the first place).

Then the whole gang had gone round fitting the last pieces together, why Hurst had killed each person, checking there were no alibis to take him away from the scene of the crime.

But the one thing they _were_ struggling with was a motive. For the murders of the prostitutes, Alex had guessed that they'd gotten cheeky with him, and he'd killed them because of it, after raping them. For the murder of Alfred Harris, an argument had probably gotten out of hand- maybe Harris knew Hurst was behind the deaths of the two young girls. With Rosie Frost, they'd been to Hurst's flat and found letters detailing blackmail against Rosie's husband John, and threatening the family. For Trixie Belle, it was pretty obvious that she would have been able to deny the suspicion that Evan had ever visited the prostitutes. But the one detail the group were struggling with was Ross' death. Ross seemed to have no connection to Hurst, and Hurst was being as unhelpful as possible. "You've been after an excuse to bang me up for years- get it over with, see if I care. But I didn't do it. And whoever did will carry on killing." He'd snarled at Gene from his cell.

"Ma'am…" Shaz had called Alex to her desk for a quiet word. "I think we've got a problem."

Alex tilted her said to the side, as a silent mark of curiosity.

"I don't think Hurst did it, ma'am. Isn't 'e being a bit too…sure of 'imself for a murderer? Wouldn't he confess by now- 'cos 'e'd get a shorter sentence wouldn't 'e?"

Alex looked over at Gene who was listening in to their conversation.

"Bolly…" Gene started; the tone of his voice was a warning.

"He can't have done it, Guv; he's not that sort of man."

"We've got to ask him, Bols."

"He didn't do it! He can't have done! He was having drinks with me on the nights both the prostitutes died. He didn't seem odd or, strange or, or…"

But he had done. It occurred to Alex. Shipman had seemed _strange_ as he left Luigi's. The mention of the army had somehow provoked a strange reaction from him, and he'd left quickly. But no, he couldn't have done. He was such a gentle man…

As the realisation was shown on Alex's face. Gene took a deep breath.

"You know what we have to do."

Alex nodded weakly.

_A/N: Give me some credit; I'm only three minutes over my deadline! I will have another chapter up by the end of today though, so please review!_


	14. From Where We Left Off

"Heyhey lads, let's go kick us some plod shit!" Gene smiled as he and Alex took Chris and Ray with them round to Robert Shipman's house. Alex's stomach was so twisted she could hardly believe she wasn't doubled over in pain. But instead she was numb. She hadn't exactly been best friends with Shipman, but he _had_ been the first policeman she'd come across in the 80s who hadn't treated her differently at first because she was a woman. She also knew that he'd had some difficult times- she _pitied_ him, how could he be such a… a monster?

She could barely believe it. And yet, for some reason she didn't blame Gene for being so happy about the arrest that was about to be made. If it had been any other day, any other case, any other _man_ then Alex would have scowled at Gene for his brashness, but she'd have understood that he was happy- they had a right to be proud about their success. But this didn't feel like success to Alex. It felt like a failure on her part. A failure in her ability to judge people's characters- something she thought she was good at. Something her "psychological bollocks" should have helped her with, but it hadn't.

Gene took a look at Alex's face as Chris and Ray chuckled. She seemed down. He could understand it really; her pride must have been hurt by the realisation that he, Gene Hunt, was right. But looking again, he knew that wasn't it. For once, it wasn't his fault. She was hurt because she'd had so much trust in someone she barely knew. She felt deceived because that trust had been broken…he knew how that felt well enough. In fact, he probably felt half as bad as he'd done when he was…well, when it all kicked off with Alex. As they got into the car, Gene gave Alex a quick smile, and proceeded to make jokes about the tosser they were about to arrest…

***

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shipman said very quietly, looking Alex straight in the eyes.

"Robert, where were you on the night of the 26th of July?" Alex asked the man sitting in front of him and Gene, looking half-scared and half-smug.

"You don't have to answer that." Mr Harry Ford, London's most sought after lawyer told his client. Of course, it was undoubted that Ford would have been hired to get a DCI off a charge- especially such a respected DCI as Shipman. It meant that whatever weapon Alex and Gene had, they needed to use it- and fast.

"Of course 'e bloody does! It's an important question!" Gene burst out angrily.

"I'd advise you to keep you temper, DCI Hunt, intimidating a civilian helping in inquiries is a serious-,"

"'E's not a bloody civilian, 'e's under arrest!"

"Guv." Alex said quietly, instantly calming Gene. God, he hated the way she could do that.

Alex took a deep breath. "Where were you on the night of the 26th July?" She asked, calmly.

"You don't have to-,"

"Answer the question." Gene snarled, cutting off Ford, who merely turned his nose up, but nodded at Shipman.

"I was at home, I cooked dinner for myself. Then I went to bed."

"What about your sons? Didn't you cook for them?" Alex asked.

"They went out."

"So there's no one who can confirm your whereabouts on the night of Tracy Long's death?"

"No. Unless you can get the cat to talk." He chuckled weakly.

Gene's fists were clenched. "I'm bloody _warning_ you-,"

"Don't even bother, DCI Hunt, like I've said, intimidating a _suspect_ is potentially damaging to both the case and your reputation."

Gene was breathing heavily now, and Alex hoped to God he wasn't going to lose his temper as he watched the smug lawyer in front of him wipe his glasses. Meanwhile the smug suspect, sure of his own security, kept smiling straight at Gene.

"What about the night of Alfred Harris' murder? Where did you go after you left the party at," Alex looked through her notes "ten thirty?"

"I went home."

"Are we going to have to talk to the cat again?" Gene mocked.

"No, my son came in at around eleven-thirty. We had an argument. He went to bed."

"And last Tuesday, on the night of Liam Ross' murder?"

"I was at home- with the cat."

"And the night after, Rosie Frost?"

"I went for a drive."

"Where to?"

"Just around."

***

"We're getting nowhere, Guv." Alex moaned as she and Gene took a break after three hours of a gruelling interview. "I'm not even sure he did it anymore, what have we got except circumstances? Even Shipman knows it's all a coincidence."

Gene was leaning forwards with his head bowed, his palms clutching the edge of the countertop, while Alex leant against it. Finally Gene looked up, pushing on the counter in frustration.

"We've got to keep pushing it. I _know_ e's scum…we've just got to prove it. Are Ray and Chris still looking through the stuff at Ross' flat?"

"Yeah, and Shaz is trying to find out why Shipman left the army."

Gene's nose wrinkled up in disgust. "They let scum like 'im in?"

Alex rolled her eyes, fighting back a laugh. "Yes, Guv, I think the general mantra is that if you're fighting for your country they don't really care how scummy you are."

"Well that little prick just burst my bubble." Gene groaned. "We've got to keep going. He's got to break at some point."

"Well we've got," Alex looked at her watch "…ten hours until it's officially our day off." She smiled at Gene's dazed expression. "The wedding, remember?"

Alex had never needed a social event more.

***

Alex was actually rather impressed by the amount of self-control gene had managed to show throughout the interview with Shipman during the interview. There were times when even _Alex_ wanted to punch Shipman- so she had no idea how Gene was managing to show so much serenity. Mind you, the "passive-aggressive" mode did seem to be rattling Shipman's bones.

"How did you know Alfred Harris?" Gene came bounding into the room at around half six that evening, after being called out by Shaz for a brief moment. He'd returned with a piece of paper in his hand, that he'd refused to show to Alex. This was one trick he was playing _all_ for himself.

"We were friends." Shipman answered in the same monotonous voice he'd used all afternoon. He wasn't obviously being deceitful; in fact, any normal police officer would have thought that Shipman was simply bored of the eight hours he'd spent in police custody. But Gene and Alex _weren't_ normal police officers- they knew what they were doing and gene thought he'd found an answer.

"How did you meet?"

"Is this necessary?" Ford cut in, bored.

"Very necessary, I feel, Mr Ford." Gene cut Ford down with a look that basically said "piss off".

Shipman stalled for a moment. "Mutual friends."

"No, I don't think so. How did you meet?" Gene replied, perfectly well-mannered.

"Mutual friends."

"Try again."

"Mutual friends."

"DCI Hunt, I'd advise you to get to the point-,"

"Try advising your client, smart arse. _How. Did. You. Meet. Alfred. Harris_?" Gene enunciated every word as he spat it across the table at Shipman.

Shipman mumbled something barely audible into the table.

"Excuse me?"

Shipman said nothing.

"I said, HOW DID YOU MEET ALFRED HARRIS?!" Gene was bellowing at Shipman now.

This was one thing that seemed to get through to Shipman, the yelling. Alex had to admit, as much as she was awestruck at times by Gene and his policing methods, this did actually scare her. The sound echoed continuously around the small interview room, her ears _hurt_ when he yelled. It seemed to have the same effect on Shipman.

"Army." Shipman muttered, looking at the table.

"What about the army?" Alex asked, frowning and looking at Gene, hoping for some kind of explanation.

"Go on…" Gene told Shipman, smiling.

"I met Alfred Harris in the army."

"When?"

"Twelve years ago. When I first joined up. He was fairly high up by then. He was in charge of me, taking me under his wing."

"And?"

"And that's it."

"Why did you leave the army?"

Ford cut in again. "I don't see how that's relevant to this case."

"Wait for the answer then." Gene told him, looking patiently at Shipman. "Why did you leave the army?"

"I didn't leave. I was kicked out."

"Why?" Alex gasped.

Shipman looked up for the first time in several minutes. His eyes had gone dark; he looked like he was suffering.

"I shot someone."

"Who?"

"Him."

"Who's he?" Gene pressed on and on, desperate for a straight answer. But suddenly Shipman gave up. Of course, gene knew well enough exactly _who_ Shipman had shot, but to help his and Alex's case, he needed a straightforward answer.

"Who did you shoot, Rob?" Alex asked softly. At the mention of his nickname, he looked up.

"Harris. I shot Alfred Harris."

Gene grinned, convinced that he'd got the conviction he needed.

***

"YOU JUST LET SOME MURDERING SCUM WALK OUT OF HERE?!" Gene yelled at Harry Ford. Unfortunately, all had not gone as well as Gene had expected.

"So, basically, you've rudely dragged my client in here on the fact he visited two prostitutes, and knew the man who was found hanging in his home. You found his name and address in a dead woman's address book. Are you _seriously_ telling me, you are treating him as a serial killer for pure coincidence?"

As Ford said the words, Alex knew they'd lost. They thought they had it covered, and if the lawyer sitting in front of the pair had been anyone _other_ than Harry Ford, they'd probably have been right. But no. Ford wasn't the most expensive lawyer in London for no reason.

"'E shot the bloody victim!" Gene had yelled in the interview room.

"In the past. Surely Harris would have more reason to kill my client than vice versa?" Ford had said coolly.

Gene had stormed out of the room and punched the wall straight in front of you. "WANKER!" Gene bellowed as he nursed his knuckles. Alex presumed it was aimed at Ford, maybe even Shipman, but the one thing she did know for sure:

"Shaz will _kill_ you, if we don't get your hand sorted out."

Alex led Gene through to the staff kitchen- it was quarter to nine, and the rest of the team had gone home- or at least, Chris had gone to Ray's to let Shaz have her sacred wedding traditions.

Alex reached for the first-aid box from on top of the cupboard. As she stretched, Gene got a great view of her arse. He chuckled weakly to himself.

"What?" Alex turned around with the box in her hands, smiling. It was nice to hear him laugh after such a crappy day.

"Nothing…nothing, it's…it's just been a weird day." Gene sighed.

"I know. But tomorrow's going to be fun." Alex grinned. But then she got out the antiseptic wipe. "This may sting a bit, think happy thoughts." She told him.

"I'm not a bloody poof!" Gene argued "It's not going to hurt that- JESUS CHRIST!" Gene pulled his hand out of the way. Alex just laughed.

"Happy thoughts?" She reminded him.

Grudgingly, Gene put his hand back on the table, and thought of Alex in her bridesmaid's dress.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready." He smiled.

_A/N: So, next chappy, the wedding! I want to get it just right, so will be up late-ish tomorrow, but it WILL hopefully get up, I've got loads of stuff to do round the house tomorrow before I go on holiday =[ =[ =[ _

_Anyway, please keep reviewing!_


	15. A Nice Day For A Wedding

"Do you Christopher Andrew Skelton; take Sharon Eloise Granger to be your lawful wedded wife?" The vicar asked Chris.

"I do." He smiled, looking straight at Shaz.

Alex felt a tear in her eye, as she and Shaz's sister Grace, and Grace's fifteen year old daughter Olivia stood to the side holding their flowers. It had been such a lovely morning.

Alex had gone round to Shaz's at eight-thirty for hair and makeup, had a couple of glasses of champagne then gotten into her dress at around ten-thirty. The foursome had posed for photos- individual and assorted group shots- during and after the final preparations. Alex had also taken a frantic call from Chris who'd sent Ray round to get the vows he'd left under the bed with his mucky magazines (where he thought Shaz wouldn't find them). Ray had smiled as he saw the girls in their pale blue dresses, taking a particular liking to Grace (who'd made it very clear she was married!). He'd whispered to Alex on his way out "You should see the Guv." Then she was _very_ excited about the day to come.

She was shocked when she got to the church in one of the white Rolls Royces to see Gene and Ray standing outside in the sunshine handing out the orders of service. It wasn't so much that they were doing something useful, or even that they were wearing their grey top-hats that had taken Alex by surprise. It was Gene. He was clean shaven, smiling at the various old biddies that came and patted him round the chin (thinking he was Tommy, Chris' brother) and the look of him wearing a pair of shoes other than his loafers. When Alex had gone to greet the men, Alex couldn't smell a single drop of whiskey on Gene's breath, though there was the faint smell of tobacco- mind you, having got to quarter to twelve, she didn't think Gene had done too badly. He looked handsome, he looked…smart.

"I hope your speech is clean." She'd muttered to him as she made her way inside the building- the slight breeze on her bare shoulders was chilly.

"No you don't." He grinned.

He was right.

Chris had scrubbed up well too- his grey suit aged him a little, but that wasn't such a bad thing. He'd done as Shaz had asked- cleaned his fingernails, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, had a shave. He'd even had a bath the night before (which was of much hilarity to Gene and Ray). Shaz looked gorgeous in her white dress and red beret, her make up soft, subtle and then the red lipstick to add a little colour to her pale face. They made a lovely couple, Alex thought as they held hands.

But whilst the couple made their vows, Alex couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness. The look in Chris' eye was one she was sure she'd seen in Pete's eyes on the day of their wedding. Wedding's seemed to have this effect on Alex- she'd always think about the past, past boyfriends, past memories, and quite often Pete. She'd moved on, but there was always the small bit of regret inside her, that Molly didn't grow up with her father around…

_Dear Lord, Bolly's welling up_, Gene scoffed as he stood next to Ray whilst Chris and Shaz made their vows. Chris couldn't just have gone for the traditional better for worse, richer for poorer, sickness and in health crap- no, he needed to embellish it. As he stood declaring undying love, and talking about how Shaz "makes him go weak at the knees", Gene was desperately trying not to catch Ray's eye. Ray was struggling not to laugh as it was, and Gene could feel the corners of his mouth twitching. But no; he couldn't laugh, he _wouldn't_ laugh.

Something about Alex's expression was bugging Gene. It was like she was reminiscing some fantastic memory. Now Gene thought about it, she was probably remembering her own wedding day. Gene didn't like to think of his- women dressed in meringues, the ex-missus wearing too much make up, him getting pissed at the reception and talking about his undying love for Sandra- the name of his sister-in-law…Gene shuddered at the memory. Some things should be left forgotten.

As the bride and groom were pronounced husband and wife, Alex, Ray and Gene went with them to sign the registry book. Gene was glad this was a little bit less formal; they were walking rather than processing. He knew he looked like a twonk when he tried to walk differently. He noticed Alex wipe her eye.

"Bloody women." He muttered in her ear.

"It was sweet!" She defended herself.

Gene just chuckled. "He was describing vertigo, not love!"

"Well then what would-," Alex began to retort, until Shaz cut in. "Come on, Alex, we need you to sign!"

Gene knew exactly what she was going to ask. But he'd avoid the question for as long as possible…

***

"Speeches!" Shaz tipsily giggled, hitting a glass with one of the silver spoons that had gone unused.

The wedding reception was taking place at Luigi's, a place Shaz and Chris had both agreed was more fitting than anywhere else- it was where they spent the most time relaxing with their friends. Luigi had done the job very well. The tables that were normally scattered around had been lined up together round the outside of the long rectangular restaurant, in a C shape while the top table was in front of the bar, they could see every guest and every guest could see them. The wide floor in-between the top table and the other tables would be used for dancing in about an hour, once the speeches were done and the cake was cut, and after that the tables would be pushed aside to make more room.

The top table from right to left was made up of: Chris's parents, Chris' Nan, Chris, Shaz, Shaz's parents and Shaz's sister, niece and brother in law. Alex, Gene and Ray were sitting pretty much directly opposite to the top table at the C shaped table.

Gene stood up next to Alex, who sat back and waited for a cringe worthy speech.

"I've known Christopher, since 'e were knee 'igh to a grass'opper. 'E came to the force at sixteen, wanting a job on front desk. All we saw were a scrawny, spotty, unkempt youth, wanting an alibi to keep 'im on the right side of the law."

Everyone laughed, except Chris, who blushed.

"We turned 'im down, told 'm to come back in two years time when 'e'd finally 'it puberty."

More laughter, as Chris' parents nodded, smiling as they remembered the story their son had recounted to them.

"Next day, Chris were back. 'E'd tidied 'imself up, stood tall, and told us 'e wanted a job. "The force is where 'e wanted to be." 'E wanted to be respected, responsible, and 'e wanted to do somethin' 'is Mam would be proud of. To us, 'e was still a scrawny youth, but maybe 'e could be useful, we thought.

"So Raymondo and I took 'im out to a murder scene. It was one of the cleanest we've ever done, not much blood, just a dead body on a slab. Soon as Chris saw it, 'e vomited all over 'is shoes."

More tittering- Chris' weak stomach was famous in his family.

"But after everything Ray and I tried to throw at 'im, 'e just wouldn't give up. Like a spaniel with a bone. Stupid, we called 'im, but at the end of the day, 'e'd earned 'is place.

"It wasn't until about three years later, when we really started to get to know Chris. Ray and I took 'im to a lap-dancing club-,"

"Oh, Guv!" Chris burst looking horror-struck. Shaz looked shocked but laughed.

"What? There's gotta be a bit of," Gene whistled "in yer best man's speech!"

"Guv!" Chris pleaded, "Me Nan's 'ere!"

"Don't be mean." Alex told Gene softly, while Ray just tutted and looked disgusted at her niceness.

"Well, let's just say Chris found out about women that night…" Gene sniggered- and the whole room laughed. Chris just blushed and put his face in his hands.

Gene cleared his throat, smiling. "But…that doesn't mean to say Chris 'as no redeeming qualities. To be honest, 'e's a top bloke. When I told the lads we were moving south, Raymondo 'ere was less than impressed. But Chris welcomed it with open arms- the chance to find 'is feet in a big scary grimy world. An' it's lucky 'e did, or none of us would be 'ere today, looking at this pair. Shaz is the shy, beautiful, intelligent tea-girl, and she's an asset to our team. Chris 'as 'ad eyes for Shaz since they first met, and 'e did 'is little Spaniel act again- 'e wouldn't let it drop, no matter 'ow much any of us took the…mick. It would be 'arder to find a nicer, more loyal, _scruffier_ lad than our Chris. Some'ow, 'e managed to convince Shaz to marry 'im. Keep 'old of that 'un, Shaz…'e's a keeper."

As Gene finished his speech, Shaz smiled over at him, tears filling her eyes. "Come 'ere!" She ordered him, trying not to cry. Gene made his way awkwardly over to the top table where Shaz wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Guv."

The room filled with applause, and Alex found it difficult not to well up again.

"Don't you start!" A disgruntled Ray muttered down Alex's ear. She merely laughed shakily, her eyes not leaving Gene as he came back to sit down next to her. Alex nodded- reassurance to Gene that the speech had been perfect.

***

"Would the bride and groom'a like to dance?" Luigi asked the crowded room after having been helped by Tommy, Gene, Chris and Ray to push the tables back to the sides of the room.

Chris walked to the side of the room where Shaz had been hugging her parents and took her by the hand. "Come on, wifey." He said affectionately, pulling her into the middle of the floor. Shaz giggled as Chris pulled her into his arms as Lionel Richie's _Truly_ began to play. The lights dimmed slightly and the couple danced in each other's arms for a couple of minutes. The love shared between the couple had never been more apparent than in the look Chris gave Shaz while they danced, and the smile on Shaz's face. Then Shaz's parents came to the floor, followed by Chris' parents. Ray edged up eagerly to Grace, but soon backed away when her beefcake of a husband clenched his fist.

Ray instead took the eye of a girl of around thirty. So she wasn't the slimmest, but who was he to complain? Gene just laughed, but looked over at Alex as the song changed to Willie Nelson's _Always on my Mind_. Alex did look beautiful. Gene had thought it in the boutique, but now…now it felt like she was the only woman in the room. He wasn't even interested in the blonde bit of skirt that'd strutted over and asked him to dance with her.

"No thanks, love." He'd replied gruffly, not taking his eyes off Alex, who was talking to some great-aunty of Shaz's. Gene bit the bullet and began to move over to where Alex had finally been left alone, he _was_ going to ask her to dance. Alex smiled as she spotted him walking over to her, and began to edge towards him. They were almost within hearing distance- then Chris' brother stepped in-between, apparently not noticing the shared gaze and the fact Gene had been about to ask the stunning bridesmaid to dance.

"Care to dance, darling?" Tommy asked Alex. She was dying to say no, but she couldn't be rude at the man's brother's wedding. She'd spent quite a lot of the wedding dinner talking to the pompous bore, which seemed to have taken quite a shine to her. It was unfortunate really, as good-looking as he might be, he was a man of no mental substance. Alex guessed he had to shower girls with gifts before they'd jump into bed with him; hey, it was one step up from prostitution. Should she be flattered, or offended?

At the end of the song, Alex went to sit out, to find Gene dancing with some blond girl who couldn't have been more than twenty. Alex snorted; at least someone had managed to get lucky. But at the same time, something ached. Alex was sure it was her proud- either that or the pain in the balls of her feet was causing internal damage (which she considered unlikely as she shoes weren't _that_ high.)

Alex spent the rest of the evening fighting off the advances of the increasingly drunk Tommy. It got to the point where he started feeling her leg up- she'd had to hit him at that point. And his retort of "What the-," proved to Alex that he was _actually_ more sober than he'd been making out.

"Oh, so you're not a poof then?" Ray had breathed a sigh of relief as he'd watched Tommy's continuous attempts to impress Alex. He'd been worried at the idea he might have been fraternising with a homosexual.

It made a change sitting in Luigi's restaurant and not being drunk, but Alex didn't feel the need. The day had been fantastic, tomorrow was Sunday, so she had no need to get up in the morning, and on Monday she could go back into work and find a way to nail this Shipman case.

By half past midnight, there was only Shaz, her sister, Chris, Ray, Ray's latest "bit of skirt", Gene and Alex left in Luigi's. The music was quieter now, playing in the background as the group laughed, drank a bit more, and played a game of Truth or Dare. Chris had already had to drink some foul concoction of Ray's bimbo's, Ray had admitted he'd been more attracted to Grace than he was to Sharon (the name of his bimbo), Shaz had thrown her bouquet (where it landed with Sharon- the look on Ray's face was one of horror).

"Truth or dare?" Shaz was asking Gene, the empty champagne bottle had spun his way.

"Oh come on, Shaz, enough's enough." Gene pleaded.

"Play fair, Guv." Alex beamed.

He sighed. "Truth."

"Who looks the prettiest 'ere?" Shaz giggled. "Me not being included."

Alex went cold. Would he really answer that…?

Sharon preened herself, and batted her eyelids; sure the win would be hers. Grace really didn't care, whereas Alex tried to take a casual disinterest- or at least look as if she had…

How the bloody hell was he supposed to answer that?! Gene took a look at Shaz, who grinned. _Bugger_, he thought,_ she's set me up_. Shaz knew Gene fancied Alex, she'd seen him looking at her all afternoon, and now…now she was making it her mission to set the pair up.

Shaz hurried him on. "Come on, Guv, or we'll put in a time limit!"

Gene gulped. "Well…erm, seeing as Ray's not really my cup'o' tea…" He laughed nervously. "Bolly." He said quickly.

"What was that, Guv?" Shaz asked innocently.

He glared at her. "_Bolly_. Alex. Bollyknickers over there."

Alex could feel her cheeks heating up, as she couldn't find the right answer to what he'd said. "You don't look to bad yourself" was too much of an obvious flirtatious remark, whereas "Thanks" seemed too cold a reply. Instead, she smiled at him, looking awkwardly at the glass in front of her- which she decided to drain.

"Anyway." Gene changed the subject by grabbing the empty champagne bottle and spinning it. Alex knew before it stopped exactly where it would land.

"Dare." She requested, her eyes glinting mischievously. A truth might result in an awkward question, mind you, who knew what Gene would order her to do as a dare…

Gene thought for a moment, chewing his lip and eyeing her up. "Flash us your knickers then, Bols." He told her, coolly.

Alex choked on the sip of champagne from her newly refilled glass. "What?"

"Flash us your knickers."

Shaz and Chris burst out laughing at the look of horror on Alex's face. Ray laughed too- but soon stopped after the smack round the shoulder from Sharon, and Grace simply said "so _this_ is what coppers are like after hours?"

"So, I flash you my knickers, and I get…?" Alex asked Gene.

"Doughnuts. From Luigi's fridge. I'll steal 'em meself."

Alex gulped and walked over to the bar, where she pulled herself up and sat in a kneeling position, her back (and more importantly, _backside_ to the group).

"Ma'am, you're not really going to, are you?" Chris asked Alex, shocked. Gene meanwhile was grinning. "Go ahead, Bols."

Alex took a deep breath. Was she really drunk enough? Oh well, _carpe diem_, she never knew when she might be going home. Tentatively (and gripping the bar, hoping not to lose her balance) Alex lifted up her dress, showing her blue knickers to the crowd sitting six feet away from her.

Gene clapped as she came and sat down again, slightly redder around the cheeks that she had been when she'd made her way to the bar…

***

"'Scuse me." Gene had muttered around twenty minutes later as he made his way to the single door to a room that separated off into two other doors to the ladies and gents toilets. This was her chance, Alex thought to herself.

"I'm just going to touch up my make up." Alex muttered about thirty seconds later.

Alex nipped into the ladies toilet to check her make up (which was fine and hadn't worn much during the day) then made her way back to the single large room before standing against the wall, waiting for Gene.

When he emerged from the men's toilet, zipping up his fly, he was taken by surprise to see Alex leaning up against the wall.

"Well 'ello, Bolly. Don't stand round 'ere too long, you might get a name for yourself."

"What was my prize again?" Alex asked

The gap between Gene and Alex wasn't much, and when Alex stood up straight, pushing herself off the wall, it was smaller. Alex made the effort to move closer.

"One box of doughnuts."

"And if there's only one thing I want?"

"Bols..." Gene muttered.

Alex shook her head slightly, moving closer. The gap was becoming smaller and smaller.

"Do you really think I look pretty, Gene?" She asked her voice breathy and husky as she was taken by surprise by the speed her heart was pounding in her chest.

"You look beautiful." He told her, seriously- it was the first time Gene had paid her a direct compliment but she couldn't stop to think. All the wanted to do was plug the gap between them. Finally, Alex moved far enough, and her lips were on Gene's.

"Bols…" Gene objected weakly, though put no physical barrier down to stop her kiss. Instead his words were blocked by her lips.

"Bolly…"

"If you…can tell me…you don't want this…I'll stop…right now…" Alex told the man, kisses becoming more passionate.

"I can't…" He eventually admitted, and wrapping a hand around her waist, pulling her closer against his chest.

Alex didn't care how her lipstick would look now, whether it was smeared across her face or not, she really didn't care. She just didn't want to stop feeling Gene's hot breath against her face. He pushed her back up against the wall as their kisses become rougher and rougher. So many months of wanting, lusting, all brought together in this few minutes.

After a while, Gene stopped for breath and put his forehead against Alex's.

"So…your place or mine?" Gene asked her, his breathing heavier. Alex placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat like on the day they'd first met, though it was much faster now. She was quite glad he chose not to grope her breast again; it might have ruined the moment.

"Mine…it's closer." She told him.

Gene gave Alex a final kiss before pulling her out of the room, back into the main restaurant.

Without saying a word, the pair crossed the room, feeling the shocked eyes of their colleagues and the new acquaintances on them, hearing Shaz's shocked and only partly stifled giggle as they made their way to the door leading up the stairs to Alex's flat. Ray and Chris whooped and cheered as the pair smoothly disappeared from sight. Alex could still hear Shaz's giggling from the corridor above the restaurant, as Alex felt inside her bag for her key and opened her flat door.

Gene lifted Alex and kissed her again from his arms, as he carried her through to her bedroom, laying her on the bed and this time, while she gripped his neck, he kissed her back. Alex undid the zip on her dress, and took it off with gene's help. Gene loosened his own tie before throwing it onto the floor. The dinner jacket took no time at all to slip off- his shoes had already come off on the way to the bedroom, and the socks came off before the trousers…

"Oh…" Alex groaned as Gene finished and she fell down onto his broad chest. Her right leg was still across his legs as she lay in his arms.

"Pull your knickers up, you hussy." Gene told her, smiling.

Alex giggled weakly, but did as she was told.

"That was…fun." She told him.

"Mmm…you weren't too bad yourself."

But gene was beaming. He'd wanted that for so long…since he'd stamped her arse…since the many times he'd had to rescue her…since their first kiss weeks ago- all right, so Alex had been drunk then, but now…now she was almost sober. And so was he. They'd both consented, and Gene _knew_ she'd wanted it almost as much as he had.

Both smiling, they fell asleep.

At around three in the morning, for no apparent reason, Alex woke up. She was still curled up with Gene, the duvet settling half way down her arms, her bra straps showing above it, and Gene snored loudly next to her. She giggled quietly. This was comfortable. In fact, she could lie like this for the rest of her life if she had to, with her hand on his vest (that he'd put on before falling asleep), and soothed by the warmth of his body next to hers. Mind you, that snoring was getting a _little_ annoying.

"Gene…you're snoring." She whispered in his ear.

"I don't snore…" he told her, before falling back to slip and grunting loudly again.

But to be honest Alex didn't really care. Just as long as he was there, next to her, warming her, keeping her safe, and guarding her from anything…

There was a loud noise from downstairs, like pans crashing loudly to the floor. Alex sat up straight, but looked at Gene, whose eyes were shut again.

"Gene…?"

No reply for a moment, and then. "I 'eard it, Bols."

But Gene didn't move. The noise hadn't continued, but Alex was too freaked out to go back to sleep. She began to crawl out of bed, but Gene grabbed her by her delicate cold hand and pulled her back to the warmth.

"I 'aven't finished with you yet." He kissed her forehead, and then her lips tenderly.

He pulled on his trousers and shirt, and finally his tie.

"Gene, you're putting on a tie…for a _burglar_?" She asked, disbelievingly.

"No, I'm proving that you're jumpy, and there _is_ no burglar." He told her. "But just in case, lock the door behind me."

Alex smiled at this broad, caring man, and nodded before he left her flat. She then locked the door. It was quite cold for a summery night, so she popped on a pair of jeans and a pink off-the-shoulder top. It would be more fun to have ripped off her by Gene…who was incidentally taking a long time just checking for burglars…

There was a knock at the door about ten minutes later.

"Hah." Alex laughed "That's why I didn't need to lock the door…" She told Gene.

"Bolly, don't open the door!" Gene hissed from behind the door.

"What…"

"Alex, it's DCI Shipman, can you open the door?"

Shipman?!

"Rob, it's half past three…what are you doing here?" she asked, confused, bemused, and slightly scared.

"If you'd like to open the door-,"

"Don't, Alex!" Gene told her. "Argh!"

There was a thud from the other side of the door to match the shout of pain Gene had just made.

"Gene?!" Alex unlocked the door and ran out into the corridor to find Gene on all fours on the floor, Shipman behind him. Alex knelt down in front of Gene.

"I told you not to open the ruddy door!" He snarled at her, his eyes staring at her angrily.

"What…why?" Alex was confused now, why wasn't he moving from his place on the floor?

But when Alex stood up, she saw a dangerous look in Shipman's eye. And a gun pointing to the base of Gene's back.

_A/N: There we go! That is the longest fanfic chapter I've EVER written. I'm hoping it's one of my best, seeing as this and the ones that follow are the ones I've been planning since I first started writing this fic. Please please PLEASE review, I got in some nice Galex, AND a lovely lil cliff-hanger for you. All will be revealed in the next two chapters, along with some more Galex._

_xxx_


	16. Hostage and the Reason

"_I told you not to open the ruddy door!" Gene snarled at Alex, his eyes staring at her angrily._

"_What…why?" Alex was confused now, why wasn't he moving from his place on the floor?_

_But when Alex stood up, she saw a dangerous look in Shipman's eye. And a gun pointing to the base of Gene's back…_

Alex gulped. "Put the…put the gun down Robert." She murmured.

"I don't think so!" He exclaimed, outraged at her patronising tone and the way she was looking at him with…wait, was that _fear_ in her eyes? She was scared of…of _him_?!

"Get inside!" He roughly pulled Gene up form the floor, the gun still at the base of his back, and nodded towards the door of the flat, where Alex went towards. Shutting the door behind him, Shipman shoved Gene, who got pushed into Alex, resulting in Alex falling to the floor.

"Ow." She muttered, rubbing her hip.

"Are you all right?" Gene asked her, joining her on the floor by the wall.

"Yeah, I'm-,"

"Silence!" Shipman ordered, the gun pointing at Alex, then Gene, then Alex- then Gene again. Shipman was scared too. He didn't want to be holding the gun- he didn't even know what he was really doing there…

"Robert…Robert come on…"

"Get in there." Shipman pointed the nose of the gun at the bathroom door. When the pair didn't move, simply looking confused, Shipman bellowed. "GET INSIDE!"

Alex jumped, but scrambled to her feet as she and Gene made their way into the bathroom.

"Where's the key?" Shipman asked, pointing at the lock on the door.

"What?" Alex asked, confused.

"WHERE'S THE KEY?!" He roared.

"Top…top drawer in the kitchen…by t-the sink." Alex stammered.

And with that, Shipman locked Alex and Gene in the bathroom.

"Where are you going?!" Gene roared from the poky bathroom.

"I think Luigi needs attending to…" came a distant, smug call.

Gene sat with his knees up in font of his, arms on top of his knees, and his head against the wide tiled wall. Alex was sitting six feet away from him, hugging her knees, and staring at a space on the floor. Not only did she not have a clue what was going on, but she'd been threatened by a man with a gun- a man who had a heck of a lot of evidence against him to suggest he was a serial killer, and for some reason had locked her and the man she'd been spending the night with (a man he hated) in a bathroom.

Alex could hear grunts of pain from downstairs- more likely than not coming from Luigi. She shuddered as she dreaded to think what Shipman was doing to her landlord. Gene meanwhile, began to whistle to himself.

About ten minutes later, Alex heard the door of the flat click. Gene heard it to, and sat up from his position against the wall.

"Help!" Alex called. "Somebody, please- help!"

"Save your breath, DI Drake…it's Robert."

The relief Alex had felt trickled away, as she heard the bottles in the kitchen clink (she presumed he'd picked one up) and the man slumped against the other side of the bathroom door. There was a low _plunk_ as Shipman took the cork out of a bottle and took a swig.

"Aah." He sighed.

"What do you _want_, Shipman?" Gene growled. He slid himself along the wall so he was directly opposite the door. Alex stayed where she was.

Shipman laughed. "What do I want? Ha…world peace and an end to poverty?"

"I mean…" Gene growled "What are you doing _here_?"

"Well, I'd gone round to your house, DCI Hunt. You weren't there. I presumed the party was still going on at Luigi's…but when I had to break in, and you came to the rescue…well there was my opportunity…"

Gene had gone pale. "You went to my 'ouse?"

Shipman laughed again. "Yep."

"Why? What do I 'ave that you could _possibly _want?" Gene asked.

"Oh don't _flatter_ yourself, Hunt, I didn't _want_ anything…except you, dead."

Gene gulped, and Alex felt her skin go cold. Maybe it was just the effect of the tiles on her skin- but she didn't think so. Gene clearing his throat made Alex jump.

"Why? Why bring B-Alex into it? She didn't do anything…let 'er go, Shipman."

Shipman laughed softly; the sound was scarier than his shouting. It was as if he was trying to lull them into a false sense of security.

"And let her go and get you help? No, no, no I don't think so. I'm cleverer than that. I'm cleverer than _you_." Shipman spat the last word out, as if he had some personal vendetta against Gene. Maybe he did, but Alex wasn't sure they had time to find out.

"Rob?" Alex said the man's name quietly. There was no reply; she wasn't even sure he'd heard her through the thick bathroom door. "Rob?" She repeated, a little louder. "Why are you doing this?" Alex tried to keep her voice level, as calm as possible, but try as she might, she couldn't quite keep the shake out of it; and Shipman heard.

"Are you…scared of me, Alex?" He asked her, his tone showing curiosity.

Alex looked at Gene, her eyes wide. What was she supposed to say? If she said yes, he might flip out, on the other hand he might calm down so as not to scare her. If she said no he might flip out because she _should_ be scared of him, or stay calm because there was no need. But Gene shook his head.

"No." She finally answered, but Shipman had noticed the pause.

"You had to think about that." He said sadly. "You don't need to be. I don't want to hurt you. Only…_him_. I just need you for insurance."

Gene's fist clenched, as he looked at the hinges on the door. What were the chances he'd be able to knock it down and take him out? Oh, who was he kidding, he wasn't Superman.

"But _why_ do you want Gene? What's he done?" Alex asked, feeling the fear grip her again. Maybe she wasn't as scared as she had been, but she was scared for Gene. She couldn't lose him.

"I did it, Alex. I killed those people." For some reason, Shipman didn't directly answer her question, instead he confessed to the one thing Alex had already been sure of. The _only_ thing Alex was already sure of.

"Why?" She asked. Maybe if she kept him talking, he'd forget about Gene. Maybe she could convince him to come to his senses.

Shipman laughed. "You really want to know?" He sounded confused, and he took another swig from the bottle of alcohol in his hand. Alex still wasn't sure what it was. There was a rustling from Shipman's side of the door as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"I don't know how to start. It only seems to make sense in my head- I even tried writing the plan down, but…but that didn't look right. In black and white it looked…evil…it looked…wrong."

"That's 'cos you're an evil _bastard_, Shipman." Gene spat.

But Shipman just laughed. "I wouldn't throw insults like that around, Hunt, the chips don't seem to be falling in your favour. So keep your mouth _shut_." His calm voice had risen slightly, and he was talking faster, Alex needed to find a way to calm him down.

"So…talk to me…start at the beginning. Why Tracey Long?"

There was a pause. "She called me…a loser."

Alex waited for Shipman to continue. "Is…is that…_it_?" She finally asked.

"Yes." He laughed softly. "It's quite sad isn't it? What one little insult can do. Words. Just words…"

This scared Alex more than anything. When she'd thought there may have been a way to calm the situation, things were bad enough. But now…now she was the other side of the door to a madman- someone who could kill, after one insult. Just one _tiny_ insult. Now Alex _really_ hoped Gene kept his mouth shut. Gene seemed to pick up on the tension from Alex and nodded.

"What about Anna Murray- the, the second prostitute…she was just _nineteen years old_…what did she do?"

"Ha…she was a beautiful girl. So…_so_ beautiful. But it turned out, she knew my son. My eldest son. Max. She told me how his mother's death had affected him…how violent he was with other boys. How…how he was always alone." For the first time that evening, Shipman sounded vulnerable, even upset by what he'd done. "Then…then she told me how Max had explained what happened to her. How I'd failed to protect my wife and children and that she'd died because of it. How Max…h-hated me. Imagine that…hearing that your own son hates you, from a _prostitute_. I was so…so angry. I hated her. I hated how she knew more about my son than I did. I wanted her to pay. I wanted her to _die_."

"So you raped her?"

"She enjoyed that sort of thing. She…she liked it. Thought I was going to pay her extra. But I killed her. I caused her pain…then I killed her. Cocaine, like I had done with the other girl. I bruised her about a bit, stabbed her. And all because she held something against me. All because she thought I was worthless. Well, I couldn't exactly kill my own son, could I?"

Alex felt sick. The man had _clearly_ lost it. Every nerve in her body was telling her to scream as loud as she could and hope to God some passer by would hear. But she couldn't. Her mouth wouldn't move; her vocal chords wouldn't work. She was starting to piece the puzzle together.

"So Alfred Harris?" She continued eventually.

"Ah, _that_ was an easy one to cover up. See, it's like I said. I shot him, back when I was training. Everyone called it an accident, even he did . But it wasn't. He'd pissed me off…he started saying how each and every one of us new recruits would be crap if the enemy came towards us, how we were worthless…and how we didn't deserve to be in the army. So I fired the gun in his direction, and made out I was a crap shot.

"Then the night of the party, he asked me who I worked with at the moment. I said I was still working in the police. He asked me in front of a large group of people, whether I'd ever got any higher than DCI. I shook my head, and he laughed. He laughed in front of a group of people, belittling my achievement. Because you'll understand, Hunt, that Detective Chief Inspector is a very worthwhile position. I never took a single backhander though. I saw it as an abuse of power. Until I realised, after my wife was murdered, that the only way I was ever going to get any justice was if the bastard who robbed my home and stole my wife's life…if that bastard died too. But Harris had laughed in my face. Told me I'd always been useless, brought up the fact I'd shot him. He even said "Dear boy, you always were a ponce-y bastard. Couldn't even fire a gun at a still target, let alone a moving one" oh dear Lord, I've never hated anyone more."

Shipman laughed again. "So I left early. I went home. I made dinner. Then at around two in the morning, I left. The boys were asleep so didn't hear me. I broke into Harris' home. I smothered him with his pillow. Then I tied him up from one of the roof rafters with a rope round his neck. It was particularly easy either, the fat prick." Another chuckle, almost manic this time. Shipman was getting very involved in his own stories now, the speed of his voice was increasing again, and Alex didn't dare interrupt.

Gene looked bored, but said nothing; Alex couldn't work out if he was thinking, plotting or just daydreaming. As quietly as she could, she crawled closer to Gene and laid her hand out in front of him. Looking at her pale face, Gene covered her cold hand with one of his own, and squeezed it, offering some small comfort to her.

"So where does Liam Ross fit in? We couldn't find a link to you…he seemed…random." Alex chose her words carefully, desperate to calm the man down. But she could hardly think straight, she was finding it hard to take in everything that was being said. But Gene's hand- the pulse she could feel from inside it- seemed to help. The fog in her mind had cleared slightly.

"Ross…Ross was the brother of one of the men who robbed my home. He'd been taunting me ever since. Ever birthday, every Christmas, he'd send a card with the same message. "Love forever, Lesley" it would read. Or Mum, depending on whose birthday it was of course. He knew I was responsible for his brother's death. But he couldn't prove it. So he got back at me the only way he could think of."

The next question scared Alex. "What about Rosie Frost? She was a mother of two, she had a well-connected husband. Surely, surely you could empathise with her? Wasn't she…wasn't she like your Lesley?"

"She was. She was very much like Lesley. The same hair colour- well, the same colour hair dye. The same brown eyes. They were friends too- people often asked if they were sisters. Rosie was so kind when Lesley died, she was a wonderful friend to me. She was there for the boys as well- did their washing, as well as caring for her own two. The lads are about the same age as mine as well. She was so lovely.

"Her and John, her husband.- they've been going through a rough patch since about six months after Lesley's death. She confided in me, she told me how unhappy she was. I thought it was her way of saying…well I misread the signs." Shipman sighed. "For a Detective, I've never been much good at reading the signals. Not with women. And then…last month…I tried to kiss her. She pushed me away, she got angry, and she accused me of taking advantage. She went on about how kind she'd been, as if it had all been a charade. Do you know how that feels, Alex? Do you know how it feels to feel _pitied_?! Because that's what I've never been able to stand- I can take pain, I can take anger, but I cannot _stand_ pity. I felt like a charity case. Yet she'd been so kind. It wasn't until John came round later that evening that I got really angry. I almost killed him. I mean, I even had the knife in my hand…He was saying what a useless little man I am. Telling me that a woman like Rosie could _never_ like a man like me. How hadn't I realised she was only pitying me, he'd asked. I so _very_ nearly killed him. Nearly."

Another laugh. Alex felt cold, truly cold. "But I waited. I bided my time. I waited until the lights downstairs at their house were out. I thought I'd show John _exactly_ how it felt to be helpless. I thought I'd break in, with a gun and a balaclava, and I'd shoot John dead. He deserved it anyway. And Rosie would be better off without him. But…and wait for it, because this _is_ hilarious. When John heard a noise , he didn't want to get out of bed. It was _Rosie_ who found me downstairs, sitting in the kitchen. Of course she didn't recognise me, but I couldn't risk it. I'd covered the knife in some of that garden stuff…some pesticide or another…and I stabbed her. I held my hand over her mouth until she was unconscious. It wasn't very nice, but it had to be done. I had to give John a taste of his own medicine."

"But the boys? Left without a mother- how could you put the pain your own boys felt onto another family?"

"Don't act high and mighty with me, Alex. Are you telling me you wouldn't want revenge if someone insulted you?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Robert! Words- they're just _words_!" Alex wanted to go on, but Gene was squeezing her hand again, this time in warning not to push it any further."

But Shipman ignored her, carrying on in his serene tone. "I didn't plan any of it. It just all happened. I get so _angry_…and it's not as if I've anything to savour, so why not? My boys hate me- at least Max does anyway…even the prostitute said so."

"So what happened with Trixie?"

"She threatened to tell the police. She'd figured out it was me- two prostitutes in the same week and both had last been booked with me? It was too coincidental. She gave me the option of giving her one hundred thousand pounds, or turning me in. I didn't like that- I didn't like it at all. So I stabbed her, waited for her to die, and ripped off all her clothes to make it look like a sex crime. I only just made it out the door before those _oafs_ got there."

Alex presumed Shipman was talking about Chris and Ray.

"Robert, you need help." She told him quietly. She left Gene where he sat, and came to sit by the door, getting as close to Shipman as she could be. She wasn't even sure she was scared anymore.

"Robert, plenty of people get angry. But they don't hurt every person who insults them. There are a lot of things you can do- there are anger management classes you can-,"

"I don't want help, Alex. I don't _need_ help. In fact, this is more for poetic license."

Alex frowned, turning to look at Gene, who shrugged, as confused as she was.

"Sorry?"

"I only hurt people, who reminded me of the night my wife died. Those men who broke into my home, they told me they would shoot if I came closer. But I was _so_ sure they were bluffing. I could see it in the eyes- he was just a boy. So he had a gun against Lesley's head, but he wouldn't pull the trigger. He was too young. He didn't even want to be there. I told him so. So he pulled it. And her blood went up against the walls. I was helpless. The man shouted at me, he told me I was a "loser" and told me I was worthless. It's only people who treated me like that- people who made me feel like scum, they're the people I don't like. They're the people the world doesn't need. Really- I was doing everyone a favour. Can't you see that, can't you _see_ it, Alex?"

Alex was shaking. "But…but…I don't understand-,"

"The poetic license? There's one little detail you've missed every time Alex. The one thing that linked every murder. Think about it. Just _think_."

So Alex thought. She flicked through every detail of every murder, but she _still_ had nothing. "I don't understand." She whispered.

"The time of death!" Shipman exclaimed gleefully. "My wife died at around two-twenty four in the morning. Every single piece of filth I've murdered, died at around that time. It would have been exactly, but sometimes things go wrong. Sometimes things take longer than you think. But every one of them died between two-ten and two thirty-nine. _Every single one_."

Alex looked at her watch. "Robert…it's ten past four."

Shipman sighed. "I know. Like I say, things go wrong. But I'll put up with it this time. Some things are out of my control. It's just one of those things. But right now, right _now_ I'm going downstairs. I'll check on Luigi, I may even have a pint or two. But then I'll be back. And we'll finish this conversation. Would you like that, Alex?"

With that, Shipman was gone.

"Bloody hell." Gene muttered.

Alex moved from her position against the door, back to face Gene, her hands in her hair.

"'E's a bloody psychopath." Gene pointed out.

"Shut up, Gene." Alex cut Gene down. She really wasn't in the mood for his piss-taking attitude. In fact, she wasn't in the mood for anything to do with him. But Gene looked hurt.

"Bols-,"

"It's _Alex_." She hissed angrily.

"What is your problem?" He asked her, confused by her sudden change of mood. It wasn't as if _she_ was in any danger!

"You really want to know, Gene? _You_ are my bloody problem!"

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard!" Alex snapped.

"What 'ave _I_ done?!" Gene frowned, his jaw open, shocked that Alex was suddenly snapping at him.

"You brought him into this."

"You opened the bloody door!"

"That's not even what I'm talking about!"

Alex sighed. Why, for once, couldn't Gene just accept the blame?

"You couldn't even show the smallest bit of compassion for a man who'd had a whole lot of _shit_ in his life, could you? You couldn't be nice to a man who was only doing his job. No, God _forbid_ Gene Hunt is nice to someone- they might accuse you of being _gay_!" Alex mocked with her eyes wide in a further mocking action.

"What the bloody 'ell are you talking about, Bolly?"

"It's _Alex_! And I'm talking about the way you've treated Shipman ever since he walked into our lives. _You shot me_. He did his job as the force had you investigated- but could you be courteous, _no_, because Shipman was _clearly_ the enemy, he couldn't only be doing as he was told! If you'd shown the slightest amount of human decency before deciding he was "scum" we wouldn't even be in this mess right now!"

"Was I right? Is 'e scum?"

"He might not have turned out to be if you'd been nicer!" Alex pointed at Gene angrily. But instead of backing down as he often did when Alex got into one of her moods, this time his expression hardened.

"Why should I be nice? Shit happens, Bols!"

"Oh, and I suppose the mighty Gene Hunt has had a shitty life? Does a crappy childhood explain why you're such a hardened _bastard_ now?"

"Why are you so quick to assume nothing bad has ever happened to me? I mean, is it only plausible that you and Shipman have had something shitty happen?"

"Well, let's think, Shipman's wife died two years ago, he was made to feel helpless, vulnerable, and has been completely disrespected by any of his old friends. If I don't get home soon, I might have to wait twenty years before I see my daughter again, maybe she won't even exist, I don't know!"

"Oh don't start that crap again-,"

"See! See this is _exactly_ what I'm talking about! You don't have the slightest idea what some people have gone through-,"

"I'm warning you, Bolly-,"

"Why, Gene, what _has_ happened to you? What's on _earth_ can have happened to make you so dismissive of a fellow human being?"

"What do you want me to say, Bols? Do you want me to break down? Tell you my life-story?!"

"I want to know the _truth_, Gene!"

"Is the fact I lost a child good enough for you, Alex?!"

_A/N: Stay tuned…_


	17. The End

"_I'm warning you, Bolly-,"_

"_Why, Gene, what has happened to you? What's on earth can have happened to make you so dismissive of a fellow human being?"_

"_What do you want me to say, Bols? Do you want me to break down? Tell you my life-story?!"_

"_I want to know the truth, Gene!"_

"_Is the fact I lost a child good enough for you, Alex?!"_

***

"Wh-what?" Alex stammered. Gene stood up, rubbing his back which was getting sore from the leaning on the tiles

"Forget I said anything." He muttered quickly, passing her a towel from the rack by the bath and picking up on for him and putting it where he'd just been sitting.

It hadn't gone unnoticed to Alex that he'd called her by her proper name. She'd been sniping at him, taking cheap shots, telling him to call her by her proper name. But when he'd finally said it…when no nickname came from his lips…it hurt. It hurt far more than Alex expected it to.

"Gene-,"

"I said, _forget it_."

Alex put her towel down about three feet away from gene, who was now staring at the door, unblinking.

"You can't just forget something like that. Talk to me." When Gene just looked at her, she added: "Please?"

"Bolly…it's a long story. It's difficult." Gene sighed.

"It doesn't look as if we're getting out of here any time soon. Talk to me, Guv."

Gene sighed, but reluctantly began to explain.

"It was '77, Bols. Me an' the missus 'adn't been working for a long time. She wan'ed a kiddie, I cou'n't care less. I was shagging other women, she'd nag me about the booze an' the fags…an' not doing the dishes…"

Gene paused for a moment, chewing his lip. He seemed to be struggling with how to explain it to Alex.

"The day Sam Tyler died, I was a' 'ome, rogerin' the missus. By the time I got the call from Ray…it was too late. Sam 'ad gone off on 'is own, like 'e did. I the car go into the river. An' 'e never came out…I jumped in…I tried to get 'im…we cou'n't find 'im…there was no sign 'e'd ever been there…just the car…

"I blamed Denise…that's the missus…maybe if she 'adn't been so desperate for a kiddie…if I 'adn't been at 'ome…Sam wou'n't 'ave died. I blamed her. I blamed my own _wife_, Bolly. If I 'adn't been …with…'er, that day…well who knows. So I 'ad affairs. So many women, so little time, that were my motto…

"About six months later, Denise found out she was pregnant. Everything seemed a little bit brighter. I missed Sam, I _really_ missed Sam. 'E was the one person at work who understood why I did what I did and why I went about it. Sam understood. I owe a lot to Sam. But I was movin' on. I was _happy_, Bols. I was going to be a _daddy_. I gave up the booze; I gave up the women- I even cut back on the fags. I was bein' supportive. I wanted to be the best daddy possible- better than my ol' man. I would _never_ hit my kid. I'd teach 'im footie, 'e'd be a City fan o'course. Or I'd keep 'er away from lads until she were thirty, an' show 'er 'ow to smack a bloke in the knackers to keep 'im out of 'er way."

Gene paused again. He pursed his lips, struggling with the words. His eyes were bright, but there were no signs of tears. It was obviously painful for him to recollect. Alex tried to reach out to him- but he flinched away. "Not right now, Bols." He replied. He sat for another minute in silence, before gulping and carrying on with the story.

"When Denise was about...I dunno…seven months pregnant, there was this Ball. The Plod's 'n' Plonk's, they called it. The missus 'ad said she wasn't feeling well, but I was _so_ proud of her, and my kiddie, that I just wan'ed to show 'em off. I'd been bragging to Chris an' Ray, saying what a great dad I was gunna be. I 'ad them an' Annie- Sam's wife- picked out as godparents, I di'n't care what the missus said about it.

"She looked lovely, tha' night. 'Er 'air loose round 'er shoulders like, an' 'er tits were bigger now she was pregnant. She 'ad that glow that people always say pregnant people 'ave. I don't think I'd ever loved her more. No- appreciated…things still weren' right, but they were getting' better. You see, losing Sam was like losin' the missus. When you get so used to having a person nag you, day in day out, you grow sort'a' …fond of it. You work out exactly how you can wind that person up, and you know exactly 'ow they're goin' to react. But when 'e wasn't there…I dunno…I was sort'a'…lost. Like everythin' I'd ever fought for was pointless, 'cos the scum always ruined it anyway.

"But like I said…Denise looked lovely. At about 'alf ten, she told me she really weren't feeling well, an' Tess- that were Chris' girlfriend a' the time- she'd offered to take 'er 'ome. I asked 'er to stay for just 'alf an hour more- just so the Super could see 'er an' me. An' she agreed."

Gene knuckled his forehead and sighed, looking back up at Alex, who'd edged slightly closer to him.

"Gene…" she said softly, "Gene, if it's too painful…you don't have to…"

"Yes I do." He murmured, nodding his head. He took a deep breath. "When I let 'er leave, I said I'd walk the girls out t' Tess' car. An' this lad came round the corner, fast as you've ever seen, with an 'andbag in 'is 'ands. He wasn't very old…younger than Chris were, like. Denise could tell I was gunna go after 'im- instinct, like. I dunno, maybe my super-cop side kicked in. 'E'd slowed down, and was leaning against this wall. I ran towards 'im and took 'im by surprise. 'E legged it again, an' I remember coming close to 'im an' thinkin' _I've got 'im_, _I've got this 'un_, _this'll be one to make my kiddie proud_. But then we got to these stairs, where Denise an' Tess were walkin' down. There was a divider, the girls were on one side, an' there was room for this scumbag to run down the other…'e could'a done it, it's not as if I'd'a caught 'im anyway. But I was so close, an' 'e…'e pushed Denise."

Gene was breathing heavily, he seemed panicked. He seemed vulnerable. He was acting like Molly, when she'd had a nightmare and was explaining it to Alex. Alex could tell this was exactly what this memory was to Gene- a nightmare, something that terrorized his waking and sleeping moments. Alex bit her lip, afraid of what she was about to hear.

"She…she fell. Tess tried 'er best to grab 'er, but it was too late. Denise fell down the flight o' stairs."

Gene's eyes were brighter again, and he was staring at the side of the bath, trying to give his eyes something to focus on; something to stop then functioning how they'd have liked to. When he spoke again, his voice was softer, quieter, and more sensitive than Alex thought she'd ever heard it.

"For a moment…she looked fine. She just put her hand against her head, and sat up. Th-Then…sh-she started…screaming. She was bleeding. And she was in…prem…premature labour."

Gene snorted softly, and smiled weakly at Alex. "I knew from then what was happening. Seven months pregnant, and in labour? And the blood…there was _so_ much blood, Alex. I wasn't surprised when…but it was still…" Gene trailed off. He sat, lost in his thoughts for a moment. This time, when Alex put her hand on his knee, he didn't flinch. He didn't move either, but he didn't pull away.

"Tess called the ambulance…she tried to keep Denise calm…it was worthless. We got to the 'ospital…and Denise…she were…still screaming…'ysterical, like…But I 'adn't said anything. They thought I was in shock…but there was just nothing to say. She- Denise- asked not to 'ave me in the delivery room. She blamed me. I blamed me. The bloody doctors probably blamed me…because it was my fault. Wasn't it Alex?"

Alex made a noise in argument, shaking her head.

"Gene-," she started.

Gene just shook his head.

"The doctor came out the room…an' 'e told me. "He was a boy" 'e said. Was. Past tense. The kiddie I'd been so excited, so happy, so proud so…willing to change for…a thing of the past. My Billy." Gene sighed again. "Denise let me in the room. She passed 'im to me. For a second, I thought things might be OK. 'E could 'ave been asleep. 'E was tiny…an' so _peaceful_, Bols. In 'is blue blanket…'is little nose…'is tufty 'air. I don't think I've ever _loved_ anything that much Alex. Not even the wife."

Alex was so involved in Gene's words, she could have been there. She could just imagine Gene Hunt, sitting in a dark hospital corridor, mourning his son. Yet this concept wasn't hard for Alex to accept. Rough, bullying and brutal Gene Hunt may be, but he'd have been a great father to his little boy. Alex could feel tears falling down her face, silently. She cupped the side of Gene's face with her hand.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, breaking a watery smile.

Gene sniffed and wiped his nose. "Luckily I didn't 'ave to tell anyone. Tess told Chris an' Ray. They told the rest of the staff at the station. The missus never forgave me. I caught 'er shagging the milkman about two months later. It was just an excuse, neither of us wanted to say it. We got divorced pretty soon afterwards. An' that's when I applied for the transfer wi' Chris an' Ray. Like I said in tha' speech, Ray weren' too 'appy. Chris di'nt' mind…'e was goin' off Tess anyway."

Alex brought her hand away from Gene's face and put it on his knee, squeezing in an attempt of reassurance.

"Billy would'a' been four last month." Gene cleared his throat. "So don't you _ever_ tell me that I don't understand what it's like for you. Because let me tell you, Bolly, if there's such a place as 'eaven, I'm certainly not going there. But my Billy'll be up there. Without me. I will _never_ see my lad again. But you…" Gene shook his head, "You can get on a train, an' see your Molly. You'll see 'er again. And Shipman?" Gene laughed. "I truly don't give a _damn_ about that man, Bols; I really, really _don't care_. If 'e were any other man, I'd be sorry 'is wife 'ad died.

"I may be violent to the scum of the earth, Bols, but I don't blame Billy. How can you blame someone you love, for the way you turned out? Isn't that what Shipman's doing?"

Gene trailed off, and Alex was left in the silence with her thoughts. After a few moments, Alex said:

"Who else knows?"

Gene raised an eyebrow. "Me Mam, me old colleagues, Ray, Chris, I'm guessing Shaz. No one 'ere though, 'cept you. Please don't-,"

"I won't." Alex cut him off. She didn't need him to ask, his secret was safe with her.

"Billy's funeral…it's the second time since I were fifteen that I'd ever cried. Tyler's funeral being the other one. 'E'd 'ave been four."

There was another long pause.

"Tell me about Molly." It wasn't an order, but it was said with very little emotion. Alex looked at Gene in the eyes, his blue eyes still bright, but the tears Alex thought she may have spotted earlier had disappeared.

Alex cleared her throat. "She's beautiful. She's got long blondey brown hair, brown eyes…she's thirteen. She's such a cheeky thing." Alex felt herself smiling as she reminisced her last hug with her daughter- the relief she'd felt when she realised her daughter was all right. "She's clever- gets top marks in school. She dances, she dances really well. She always wanted to be a ballerina…now she wants to be a policewoman-,"

"Jesus Christ, not _another_ Drake in the force? How _will_ the world cope?" Gene butted in. Alex hit his arm playfully, but rested her head on his shoulder, feeling the warmth from his body on her arms. Maybe the off-the-shoulder top hadn't been the best idea after all, these tiles were getting cold.

"Who does she live with?" Gene asked, frowning. "'Er Dad?"

"No." Alex laughed "No, her Dad cleared off when she was about six months old. She lives with her godfather. She's _such_ a…well, a Daddy's girl, but to her Godfather...erm…"

"No, I get what you mean."

But before they could continued, the lock clicked loudly, and the door was flung wide open.

"Downstairs." Snarled Shipman, waving the gun madly. "NOW!" He yelled.

Gene got up quickly, helping Alex to her feet. Alex went first down the stairs, followed by Gene, and then Shipman who had the gun back at the base of Gene's back. "Move faster, you _oaf_." Shipman ordered.

Downstairs the restaurant was a mess. Tables were overturned, there was glass on the floor, the phone had been ripped from the wall, tablecloths were on the floor, candles were snapped and condiments were scattered across the room. Luigi lay behind the bar, tied up and apparently unconscious, with a gag around his mouth and his hands tied behind his back.

"Luigi!" Alex squealed, though she was stopped from accessing him by Shipman, who grabbed the back of her collar and pushed her through the bar and into the storeroom.

"He's still breathing." He told her nastily, pushing the pair. "Get in there." Shipman shoved Alex hard, and she fell fast and hard onto a box of vegetables.

Something felt wrong the moment she hit the box. She hadn't realised how she was falling until her left side hit the corner. Then there was this ripping feeling- Alex gasped; her stitches had ripped. She thought it had been healing well…apparently not. Should she tell Gene? What would he do? What _could_ he do?

Alex sat up quickly, unsure exactly what to do.

"Are you OK?" Gene had made his way over to her, and Shipman had disappeared again, the door locked once more. It was just Gene and Alex in the room.

"I'm…" Should she? "…fine." She smiled, sitting up and wincing. God, this hurt more than she remembered. Maybe she ought to tell him, just so he knew. But she couldn't handle him panicking, not right now.

Alex slid to the shelves where she could lean properly. She made sure her right side was facing Gene, so he wouldn't notice, and clamped one hand to her old wound. She could feel it, warm, and slightly damp. But she wasn't bleeding heavily, and by the time they got out of this situation, she'd be able to get help and she'd be fine.

"Do you think Luigi's all right?" Alex asked Gene, worried.

"He's fine. Mussolini didn't breed wimps did 'e?" He joked feebly. But Alex wasn't laughing.

"We're going to be _fine_, Bols. I promise."

"Mmhmm." Alex's eyes were wide.

"Bolly…" Alex looked up as Gene spoke. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do. I just don't trust _him_."

The pair sat in an awkward silence for a while. Alex couldn't help but feel slightly alarmed by the increasing dampness coming through her shirt. It couldn't be _that_ serious could it? It had been months now…two months…and a couple of weeks…But it was bugging her. She didn't want to think about it…

"What are you thinking about?" She finally asked Gene, in desperation. Gene looked amused.

"Me, Bols? I'm just reliving the best shag of my life…"

Alex felt slightly smug. "Oh yeah?"

"Oh, don't flatter yourself, DI Drake, this was a posh prozzie who only dropped 'er knickers for a bottle of shampoo. She knew 'er stuff…"Gene grinned over at Alex, whose glare was enough to make him laugh. "I'm just tryin' to cheer you up." He sighed. "But it _was_ great…"

"I don't think _now_ is the time to be discussing our sex life, _is it_, Gene?"

The man just laughed. Then her shuffled over to her, and put his arm around her waist.

"Ow!" Alex flinched as Gene's arm braced her hand covering her wound.

Gene raised an eyebrow. "Problem, Bols?" He asked, confused.

"No… I mean…"

"Good." He pulled her body closer to his, and took her hand in his, placing his arm properly around her waist. He moved towards the top of her head with his mouth, before he stiffened. "Bolly…?"

Busted. He'd felt the wet patch on her top.

"It hasn't been long…just since I fell…about fifteen minutes…"

"You've been bleeding for fifteen minutes?! Bloody _hell_, Bols!"

Gene stood up and pulled his tie off, searching the shelves.

"What are you…?"

Gene picked up a few napkins and rolled them into a large wad.

"Lift up your shirt." He told her.

"Gene-,"

"Oh for God's sake, I've seen you naked! _Lift-up-your-shirt_!" He barked.

_Oh God_. Alex felt queasy looking at the bloody mark on her pale skin. She didn't have a problem with other people's blood, guts, dead bodies, it was her own. It really wasn't nice…

But before she could contemplate it for long, Gene had forced the wad of napkins against it, and was tying his tie round her waist a couple of times.

"But that's your smart tie!" Alex objected.

"Hmm…smart tie, or you alive? Wow, it's a tricky one, Bols, but I think you might _just_ have the edge." Gene tied the long piece of material tightly, but gently. Then he put his arm back around her, pulled her shirt over the wad, put her hand on top of the wad and put his on top of hers. She snuggled into him, and _then_ Gene kissed the top of her head.

"Tell me a joke." Alex told Gene.

"A joke?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah, take my mind off it…please, it doesn't even need to be funny…just…just tell me something…please."

Gene thought for a moment. "What do you call two poofs in a prison?"

Alex rolled her eyes, and sighed. "How about something that's not homophobic?"

"I'm not _scared_ of the fudgepackers, Bolly; I think they're bloody ridiculous!"

Alex giggled. "Ow." Laughing hurt.

"Shouldn't you be doing the talking anyway?"

"What?"

"Well don't they say people who've been stabbed need to keep talking?"

"I haven't been stabbed…"

"No, but you're bleeding like you 'ave."

Alex smiled. "Worried Gene Hunt" had now pipped "Domestic Gene Hunt" to the post of "Number One version of Gene Hunt". Mind you, angry Gene Hunt was pretty sexy too…

"Are you scared, Gene?" Alex asked, curious.

"_Scared_?! Why should I be scared? Gene 'unt doesn't get taken down by nutty tosser with one bleedin' gun, y'know? I've been shot before…twice. I'll be fine. We both will."

"And if we're not?"

Gene thought for a moment. "At least I'll see Tyler again. Fighting the scum be'ind the pearly gates."

"You mean you don't think Sam went to heaven?"

"Bolly, if you knew Sam, you'll know 'e didn't go to 'eaven. 'E were a top bloke- but 'e weren't Saint material!"

***

"'Ow you doing?" Gene asked Alex at about half past five. She'd been trying not to doze off in the warmth of Gene's arms. Her side only hurt when she moved, the stillness was quite calming.

"I'm all right…" she murmured.

"Come on, Bols, you need to stay awake." Gene wriggled slightly as he struggled to sit up straight, pulling her with him.

"Aah!" Alex moaned as her wound was agitated, and she began to gasp as air couldn't fill her lungs quickly enough.

"Bols? Bolly?!" gene as scared- Alex could tell from his voice. She wanted to tell him not to be scared, but the words wouldn't come out, she needed all her energy to get air into her lungs. Gene held Alex in his arms, rubbing her back, trying to keep her air passage straight. He didn't want to risk lying her on the floor in the recovery position- he wouldn't be able to bear her screams of pain.

Eventually Alex's gasping subsided, and Gene lifted up her shirt. The white napkin on the outside of the huge wad was tinged pink. Neither Alex nor Gene liked to imagine how much blood was escaping Alex's wound if it was managing to get through five material napkins.

"Gene…"Alex muttered once she felt able to speak.

"Save your breath, love, we'll be out soon…SHIPMAN!" Gene yelled suddenly.

"Gene, what are you doing?" Alex was panicked now. He couldn't yell for the man who wanted him dead- what if they had too little time left? She wanted to lie in his arms for longer- she wanted to go back five hours and when Gene asked who's house they went to, she said "Let's go book a hotel- neutral ground". She'd have gotten away with it too- why hadn't she thought of that?!

"Hey, calm down, I'm getting help- SHIPMAN!"

"Gene, I need to tell you something…the tr-,"

"SHIPMAN!"

"-uth, please…let me just tell you…"

"Alex, you don't need to tell me anything. We've got time. At least- we will 'ave. SHIPMAN!"

Shipman burst into the store room, causing Alex to jump. This then jolted her and she began to gasp, the pain building up.

"I was just thinking of you," Shipman smiled nastily at Gene. "I was about to come and kill you anyway- what's wrong with her?" Shipman's smile dropped as he realised that Alex was gasping in the crook of Gene's arm.

Gene lifted up her shirt and showed Shipman the wad of napkins tied by Gene's blue tie.

"Wh-what's that?" Shipman asked over Alex's loud and unsteady gasps.

"Shh, come on Bols, calm down- it's 'er old shotgun wound…she needs 'elp, Shipman, you care about 'er, don't you? Get 'er some 'elp…"

Gene was pleading with the man, and it wasn't until Alex had calmed down, she realised what was going on.

"Don't you _dare_, Gene!" She snapped, still breathing heavily.

But Shipman had already nodded.

"No!" Alex screamed, moving to put an arm on Gene's face, to cup it like she had done before, but she screamed in pain as she twisted.

"Don't-,"

But Alex couldn't complain any more. The pain was too full-on for her to be able to focus on anything else. She squirmed as Gene tried to keep her still and upright to ease her breathing. But her panicking wasn't helping either factor. He pulled her closer to him and put an arm under her breasts but above the wound to keep her still, and with his other arm her rubbed her back, like a parent burping their infant.

"Come on, Bolly…calm down…"

"I…won't…let…you…bargain…your…life…"

"His life was never up for bargaining, Alex, he was always going to die…" Shipman seemed to think he was being reassuring, but Gene just glowered at the man as Alex got more wound up. Gene really didn't care about his own life right now, he just needed Alex to calm down- to be all right…

After a couple more minutes, Alex was able to sit still, but the pain in her side was as bad as it had been.

"Do you know what? I'm going to be kind." Shipman finally said, looking at Alex as she lay in Gene's arms.

Gene looked up; surely Shipman wasn't going to let him go?

Shipman laughed easily. "No, Hunt, not _that_ kind. I'm going to get Alex some help."

Gene breathed out. "Thank you-,"

"- But I'm going to shoot you first." He finished softly.

Gene lost a little colour, and began to breathe slightly heavier.

"And when I'm dead?" He asked.

"Then I'll get DI Drake help."

Alex began to shake. "I…I don't want….help." She stammered.

"Don't be silly, Bols-"

"I'm not being bloody…_silly_!" She stammered.

"Yes…you are." Gene gently took his arm away from her, and moved her as gently as possible (hoping not to create another reaction).

"Gene…" Alex pleaded. She could feel the tears in her eyes. She wouldn't let him die for her. She _couldn't_ let him die for her- at least if she died, she got home to Molly. What if _he_ died? How could she explain that to Ray, Chris and Shaz?

Gene looked directly at Shipman. "Promise me, you'll get her to an 'ospital."

Shipman laughed. "You're not in the position to make demands, really, are you?"

"Please, Shipman. Man to man. Help her. Get her _help_."

Shipman rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Now, if you've quite finished being the hero…on your _knees_." The glint in Shipman's eyes was almost dancing in the dim light of the storeroom. Gene walked as far away from Alex as he could get, and knelt in the doorway.

"Gene…_Shipman_!" Alex didn't know what there was left to do.

Gene looked sadly at Alex. "A bullet for a bullet, hey?" But he smiled at Alex.

"Robert…Rob…" Alex tried desperately. "What about that girl, the girl your sister told us about? I…I thought you liked her…if you fire that gun…if you fire that gun, she won't ever love me."

Shipman turned to Alex. "My dear Alex. _My dear Alex_," He emphasised. "If I fire this gun or not, she'll never love me anyway." The man turned back to Gene, and tripped the trigger on the gun.

Alex quietly pulled herself up against the wall. She didn't have a clue how she was managing it, but the idea that she might be able to save Gene spurred her on. Gene tried desperately not to look at Alex as she moved up the wall. He knew exactly what she was about to do- and he hoped to a God he hardly ever prayed to that it worked.

He didn't want to die. Not really. He'd been happy, lying in Alex's bed, with her in his arms. She was beautiful, and _finally_ it seemed like she was his. He didn't want that to end. But he'd end it for himself before he lived a second without her.

The gun was pointing directly at Gene's skull. Alex was edging closer to Shipman, the pain in her side unbearable- yet she was bearing it. Gene gulped. And then Alex jumped.

First one scream. Alex's, a scream of pain as her wound put her in agony. Then Shipman's as Alex pulled on his shoulders and the gun went off lower than he'd intended. The Gene's, as the bullet entered the right side of his chest. Everything seemed blurred- as if it was happening in slow motion. Alex could see the floor coming at her, but she didn't care. She shoved Shipman out of the way as she fell, and she crawled her way over to Gene, who was lying on his back, blood pouring from his chest.

"No, no, no, no, Gene!" Alex screamed, kneeling at his waist.

"I'm still 'ere." He moaned lightly.

Alex moved closer to his chest, and took one of his big strong hands in hers. She put her other hand against his face, cupping it again. She stroked his cheek and the corner of his eye as tears…tears of _pain_ built up in them. As one fell, she stroked it away immediately. She'd preserve his dignity for as long as he wanted her to.

"Don't give up," Alex begged him.

"Step away from him, Alex." Shipman warned her.

"Not a chance, she muttered darkly, placing the hand that was stroking Gene's face under his head, this time stroking his hair.

"Alex…" Gene muttered. The weakness in his voice hurt her far more than the stabbing pain she was feeling.

"Don't say it…please- _please_ don't say it." She begged him, squeezing his hand.

"Get away, Alex. I'm taking you to a-,"

"_Piss off_!" Alex hissed at Shipman, angrily. She really didn't care what happened to her now, he could shoot her for all she cared- but she knew Gene didn't have long. And she knew he'd died for her.

"Alex…I…I…"

"Don't!" She pleaded.

"…I love you…"

"You're not so bad yourself." Alex's vision was blurring as tears formed in her own eyes. She tried to blink them away, but she knew there was no hope, and the water fell thick and fast onto Gene's shirt.

The grip on her hand slackened, but she tried to keep it for as long as possible.

"Gene." She whispered. There was no use. The light in his eyes had gone out. Alex bent to Gene's lips- they were still warm. She briefly kissed them, before standing up, a look of pure hatred in her eyes.

It was surprisingly easy for her to move now- everything was numb. The one thing that caused her emotional pain had disappeared, and she couldn't feel any aspect of her body, except for an odd sensation of cold water flowing down her warm cheeks. Alex was now facing Shipman.

"You killed him." She spat.

"Alex- I…"

"Don't _ever_ speak my name!" She warned him.

And suddenly, she was clawing at his face, her nails dragging on the skin on his cheeks.

"DI Drake…stop…I didn't…he deserved…Alex…"

But the thought that Shipman was actually blaming Gene for his untimely death was too much to bear. She couldn't handle it and kept clawing away, unable to speak.

Then she was thrown across the room. Everything was slow again, all she could see was Shipman's arms held out in front of him, blood oozing from the scratches that ran the length of his face, caused by her nails. She fell near to Gene, so close she could feel the heat still emanating from his body. Things were becoming lighter, like someone was adjusting the light/dark setting on a TV set. As her head hit the floor, and her lids became heavy, Alex was sure she was dying. And the last thing she saw, was the love of her life…

***

***

***

***

***

When Alex woke, she saw bright light. Such bright light- she couldn't _really_ be in heaven, could she? Surely the sex-before-marriage thing barred her?

Her head was pounding- she assumed that was from the fall.

Smaller details began to flood into her vision. The blue patterned curtains around her bed, the details in the window from which the "bright light" was actually coming. The seats at the side of her bed. The white crisp sheets implying she was in hospital. The man at the side of her bed. The large, foul-mouthed, unshaven, sleeping man at the side of her bed.

Alex gasped loudly and held her hands to her face.

Gene Hunt woke up. He was pale, and wearing a hospital nightgown.

"How many times can a girl wake up in 1982?" Alex asked, smiling at the man who'd been prepared to die for her…she'd been _so_ sure he'd died…

Gene gulped. "The thing is, Bolly," He said gruffly. "This isn't 1982."

Alex frowned and scratched her head- there was a thick bandage around it.

Then the door of the hospital room opened, and a thirteen year old girl ran through it.

"Mum!" She gasped and flung her arms around Alex Drake's neck, hugging her as if she'd never let her go…

_A/N: There we go, that's now the end; and the longest chapter I've ever written!!! I hope you've enjoyed the story, I hope the ending was enough of a shocker for you, there will be a sequel, I'm going to spend much of my summer holiday writing it! But the first chapter will be up by around the 11__th__ of August, so be patient! Thank you everyone for your reviews, please review the last chapter, let me know what you think about the "ending". _

_Thank you so much, I've really enjoyed writing this, I hope you've enjoyed reading it!_

_Xxx_

_Aliciooop_

_xxx_


End file.
